Random Smut Book
by Loverboys
Summary: I dont own anything
1. Chapter 1 Void Stiles

**Chaos Void Stiles Smut**

So it's Friday and I'm being Basic and watching AHS on Netflix but I mean it's Evan Peters.

Anyway I'm just sitting here falling in love with a Psycho who kills people but hey it happens. Living in Beacon hills is very unusual you think after everything that has happened I'd be watching worlds cutest animals but no I have a thing for horror. Why am I alone on a Friday night? Well let me tell you everyone else is out looking for stiles but I wasn't allowed to go. Scott said I should stay in case stiles shows up at my house and why would he show up at my house may you Ask? Well because he's my boyfriend and you would think they would let me go look for him but nope no way I have to stay behind. But Lydia is allowed to go and I know she's a Banshee and all but ugh it doesn't even matter. I must have fallen asleep because it 3am and someone's knocking on my door and you bet I ran to that door and didn't even check. You'd think by now I'd know to look but Stiles is missing and I just wanted to find him. I opened the door and it was him only he didn't look totally like him he was pale and it looked like he hasn't slept in days but I didn't care I hugged him as tight as I could but he didn't hug back. "Stiles are you okay? What happened?" I said pulling him inside but he just smirked I remember Scott saying that it was possible that stiles could be possessed. "Oh my little Dove." He said caressing my cheek "Little Dove?" I chuckled Stiles has never called me that before "Stiles what's going on where were you Scott and everyone is out looking for you let me call them and tell them you're here." I said going to grab my phone but as I reached for it the phone sparked and the whole house went dark. "Y/N" he whispered but it came from every direction I knew this wasn't stiles. "What do you want?" I asked like every stupid girl in every horror movie. Cliché I know, "I want you. You are the one your poor little Stiles cares about the most and if I have you he won't fight me." I could feel him right in from of me and I reached my hand out in front of me and I felt his cold cheek. "I want to be with you." I said taking a breath and I could feel the smirk on his face. All the light came back on and he was gone. I felt something come over me as I searched for my phone it was something dark. I grabbed my phone "Call them and tell them to meet at Derek's little Dove" he said in my ear. I called Scott "Y/N we have stiles get to Derek's as you soon you can." He said before hanging up. I turned around to face him "Go there you know the plan." He said before kissing my lips lightly. I nodded and I grabbed my keys and drove to Derek's I knocked and the door immediately flung open it was Scott "Y/N are you okay?" He stared at me as soon as he said it Derek, Isaac, Allison, Lydia the entire pack came to the door and stared. "Of course I'm not okay Stiles has been missing." I say taking a step in "Where is he?" I said looking around. "What are you staring at?" I said to everyone "Y/N your face you don't look so good." Lydia said handing me a mirror. My face was pale as can be and my eyes I look exactly like the way Void Stiles looked. "It's the Nogitsune." I replied "Y/N how do you know about that?" Derek stepped up to me "Because she has it." I heard a familiar voice behind me. He stepped up to me and grabbed my hand "Y/N?" I say Stiles appear from the corner "Stiles it's not Y/N." Scott said And Allison pointed he bow at me. "tsk tsk I was really starting to like you." I said moving my hand and Allison was on the Ground Lydia and Scott Ran to her "Oh she's not dead just unconscious" Void Stiles said "Y/N please this isn't you." stiles said his chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness but I felt nothing. Derek wolfed out and started coming at me "Derek Stop!" Stiles yelled but it was no use Derek Jumped at me and like that he was on the floor back to himself wincing in pain. The Nogitsune turned and grabbed my face and kissed me and I swear I heard stiles's heart break. "I'm going to kill you!" Stiles yelled "Jealous she'd rather be with me than will weak old you?" Void laughed, Allison woke up and that's when the Oni showed up. Everyone started battling the Oni. "Look at the chaos" void smirked "Isn't it just filling?" I chuckled. Scott got to us and he just looked at me and went after Void but it was no use. More of the Oni appears and Scott turned his attention to them. Stiles was no where to be found. Each oni was fighting one of the pack members they were all occupied. "It's time". Void whispered to me I leaned in and kissed him as I did the Oni all vanished and the packed turned their attention to us but as I was kissing Void I pulled out a Dagger from my sleeve and I stabbed him in the back but as I did I felt a sharp pain through my entire body and I looked down and there was an arrow sticking out of my stomach. Void turned to dust and as I felt my knees give out I felt arms around me and lower me to the ground. "Stiles" i choked out. Allison stood there she dropped her bow and fell to the ground. "Y/N" she whispered Scott ran to her "I'm so sorry I didn't know." She repeated over and over as she cried on his shoulder. She didn't know that I had my own plan to take care of the Void. "Y/N" stiles whispered "I'd n-never betray you. I-i love you" I coughed "I'm sorry I never thought you would God I'm so sorry I love you so much please don't leave me." Stiles cried "Scott!" He yelled and Scott came over and grabbed your hand "It's not working." He panicked "It doesn't hurt." I said before my eyes closed the last thing I heard was Lydia scream my Name. I opened my eyes on a silver table in what look to be a funeral home. I was in a dark blue dress and I didn't feel the same something was different. I sat up and the light it burned my eyes and I heard everything. I could hear Lydia and Allison crying outside the door. "Please we need to say goodbye." I hear Allisons broken voice. I got off the table and my bare feet hit the cold floor. "did you hear that?" I hear Scott say before the door opens. I don't know how but I ran so fast out the window. "She's gone." Scott Announced and everyone ran in but I was out of there. I died but I'm alive I'm so confused. The only place I knew to go to was Stiles's house I waited in his bedroom for what seemed like hours until I heard someone come through the front door. The bedroom door opened and Stiles gasped "Y/N?" He said in disbelief "Stiles." I stood up "How what you died." He said backing away from me "I don't know how any of this happened but I'm here." I said a tear falling from my face. I started to walk towards him "Stay back." He yelled "Stiles what's wrong?" I asked very upset "We need to figure out how you're here. Stay here I'll be back" I nodded and sighed at he left "Scott busted through the door and I wasn't startled because I heard him open the door downstairs "Y/N" he said shocked "Scott what the hell is happening?" I said standing up "We need to get you to The Animal hospital maybe Deaton can figure this out. I followed them to Stiles's jeep and stiles drove and Scott was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. Stiles wouldn't look at me but we finally got to the Hospital and Deaton put me under but I could still hear him. "This is the first I've ever seen of her kind." He said shocked "Her kind?" Stiles and Scott said in unison "A Vampire." Stiles and Scott were in complete shock. "how?" Scott said and Deaton Explained it to him how I was possessed but I killed the Void so I was open to the supernatural and it just happened. I started to wake up. "Is she dangerous?" Scott asked Stiles was just quiet "You need to train her to feed on animals. It's gonna be hard be it can be done." Deaton said before I fully woke up and sat up, Stiles still wouldn't look at me. "How are you feeling?" Deaton asked "I'm really hungry" I stated "That's the cravings" Deaton had told Scott "She needs to feed within the next few hours otherwise she'll die." Deaton announced. Stiles quickly left the room I assume to go to his jeep. "Scott what's going on?" I said nervously "Y/N you're a Uhm well Vampire." He said nervously I wasn't that shocked considering I live in Beacon hills. "So how do I control it because all I wanna do it rip out your throat." I said getting off the table "Scott will teach you but you need to get her somewhere safe if any hunters find out there's a Vampire here Beacon hills will be crawling with them. Scott nodded and took me to Stiles's keep. "Why won't he talk to me?" I told Scott on the way to the jeep "his girlfriend just died and is now back he's shaken up." Scott said opening the door for me. We drove to a warehouse Derek used to train the newbie wolfs. I heard Scott and Stiles talking "You need to stay with her until I can get the rest of us out her to protect her." I heard Scott say "Alright fine." Stiles replied. I was sitting on the ground in this dirty warehouse and then my eyes met with those chocolate brown eyes I remember. "Y/N-" I stood up and cut him off "No it's been hours and you wouldn't even look at me! I get it you're "shaken up" but how do you think I feel? I died and now I'm back as a Vampire so I'm a little stressed okay." I said and I felt pain all over my body I looked at myself at a piece of broken glass on the floor and I had black veins coming from my eyes and my teeth they weren't normal. Stiles backed up "it's my fault." He whispered god I missed his voice "Y/N!" Derek Yelled as he saw I was going for Stiles "You don't want to hurt him okay think of all the memories you have with him." I thought of every last one but I just needed him I ran as fast as I could and Derek ran after me but I got to stiles and I wrapped my arms around his neck and Derek stopped in his tracks "I love you." I whispered and I felt his arms wrap around me. I just started to cry. "It's gonna be okay" he kissed my head. The entire pack was soon at the ware house and I was just there sitting in the corner while everyone talked about what they thought we should do. Not knowing I could hear them, "She's dangerous she almost killed Stiles." Derek whispered "No she didn't!" Stiles yelled "Calm down" Scott Said "We need to be rational about this we aren't going to kill her she's once of us." Said said "Was that even an option?" Stiles said Sarcastically "I can control myself you don't need to worry about me" I said walking towards them. "You've been back from the dead for a few hours we don't even know if it's even you." Isaac fired at me. "If I wanted to I could kill all of you right now but I don't want to do that because we're a pack!" I crossed my arms "Y/N you're gonna stay at my house for a while okay." Lydia said softly. I lived with my Aunt for my whole life and she died a few years back so Melissa acted at my mother and she doesn't know about anything yet and she doesn't even know I died but Scott doesn't wanna put her in Danger and neither do I I don't wanna put anyone in Danger I just went along with what everyone said I didn't wanna make trouble. "She's riding back with me." Stiles butted in. He opened the jeep door for me and he got in the drivers seat. "I'm sorry I hurt you."I said quietly "You didn't-" I cut him off "I saw your eyes when I kissed him. I just needed to make him think I was with him so I could kill him." I said softly "I don't care what you had to do it doesn't matter now" stiles said keeping his eyes on the road. "St-stiles pull over." I said grabbing the door handle "What what's wrong?" He said pulling over I got out just in time I started coughing up blood. We we're in front of the rest of the pack so they saw us and ran over to us "Scott what's wrong with her." Stiles said holding me "She needs to feed otherwise she'll die." He said quietly I felt something warm on my lips stiles placed his arm against my mouth and before anyone could protest I bite into him. His blood is so good I need to stop otherwise I'll kill him but I just its just so good. I forced myself away from him and I stood up "I can't I can't do this!" I yelled blood dripping down my face "I'm gonna kill someone!" I cried "Y/N please we can help you." Scott said coming towards me "Help me? You can't help me!" I yelled and sped off I know I shouldn't go to his house but I need to see him. So I waited again in Stiles's room. He finally got home and opened his door like he knew I was there because he immediately ran over and kissed me "I'm so sorry." I said grabbing his arm and running my hand over the bandage "It didn't hurt that much" he laughed. I needed to hear it I missed it "I want you to spend the night here okay." He said handing me a shirt "I don't want to hurt you." I said quietly "You won't." He smiled I took my dress off and threw the big shirt on and walked back into Stiles's room he was in sweatpants and no shirt. I know being a Vampire heightens your emotions and right now my hormones are sky rocketing. I laid next to him and put my head on his chest and he played with my hair. I leaned up and I left little kisses along his jaw line. I got on top of him and kissed him gently Stiles and I have had sex before but it's been months and I just need him. I pulled away and I took my shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room I wasn't wearing a bra just panties and stiles sat up and took one of my breast in his mouth and he squeezed the other one gently I moaned quietly while running my fingers through his hair "I need you" I moaned he flipped us over and he hooked his fingers around my panties and slide them down and he bite his lip which made me bite mine. He pulled his sweat pants down and I had forgotten how big he was he spread my legs and centered himself at my entrance he took a breath before sliding himself into slowly "God" I moaned "Fuck baby" he moaned as he was fully in he started going in and out slowly "Stiles faster please" I begged He did as I asked and started going faster. My nails dragged up and down his back which made him let out a low groan "I-I'm close" he moaned "Me too" I moaned we came at the same time and he kissed my lips and pulled out and pulled the blanket over us. "I love you," he whispered "I love you too." I smiled to myself. He made me forget about all the bad things in the world


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha/Stiles Stilinski Smut**

Stiles hasn't been sleeping lately, he's been having nightmares. So I've decided to stay with him for a few nights.

"Stiles?" I whispered as I felt him sit up in the bed. "Nightmare?" I questioned as I sat up. He was biting his nails nervously, "Stiles?" I said and he looked at me with horror in his eyes. "I couldn't save you." He whispered. "Stiles it was just a dream, nothing's going to happen." I said placing my hands on both sides of his face. He closed his eyes as I placed a soft kiss on his plump pink lips before laying back down. He leaned over me and kissed me roughly, Stiles was always sweet and gentle with me but I couldn't deny that I wasn't turned on. "Stiles." I moaned against his lips as he hovered over me and ground his hips against mine. He took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips. "Stiles its 4 in the morning." I groaned as he kissed down my neck towards my breasts. "And your point is?" He said and I could feel him smirk against my skin, he kissed down the valley of my breasts all the way down to my belly button. I shivered under his touch, he brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me sweetly. He reached his hand slip and slide it underneath my panties, "You're soaked and I haven't even touched you yet." He whispered in my ear. Stiles was never into dirty talk but I didn't mind it turned me on so much. He slipped a finger inside me and started pumping at a painfully slow pace, I gasped as I felt his long slender finger inside me. "Stiles!" I moaned grabbing his hand. "M-more." I begged. "What was that? I can't hear you." He teased as he pulled his finger out. He pulled down his grey sweats and his hard throbbing cock sprung out. He pulled my panties down roughly and placed himself at my entrance, he teased my clit with his tip. "S-stiles." I moaned and without warning he pushed himself inside of me roughly. He let out a groan as he place his hands on my hips, "Fuck." I cursed but he cut me off by kissing my lips. He pounded into me then placed his hand between us and rubbed my clit roughly. The pleasure was overwhelming, "S-stiles I'm gonna cum." I said arching my back up towards him. "Cum for me baby girl." He said biting my neck. "Fuck!" I screamed as I released around him, seconds later I felt his warm liquid fill me up.

—

"Don't go out tonight Y/N." Scott said over the phone. Currently he and the rest of the pack were out looking for my boyfriend. Stiles was being possessed by a 1,000 year old Japanese sprit and Scott thought since Stiles and I were together that he would come after me. The pack didn't know that I was a hunter and neither did Stiles so how would Void Stiles? that gave me an advantage. "Scott I'll be fine, just find him please." I said before Scott gave me his word that he would. I hung up and I suddenly got another incoming call, "Stiles?" I questioned as I read the caller ID. "Stiles?" I said answering the phone. "Y/N it's so dark." I heard stiles whisper. "Stiles where are you?" I said nervously. "I don't know Y/N it's freezing and I can't see anything." He whimpered. "I'm gonna get Scott and we're gonna find you." I said grabbing my jacket. "No Y/N he'll kill Scott. You need to come alone" he said his voice suddenly darker. I would have said I was gonna get Scott but it was Stiles and he could be hurt. "Okay what do you see?" I asked walking to my car. "The School." Was the last thing he said before the line went dead. "Stiles? Damn it!" I said throwing my phone in the passenger seat. I called Scott and the rest of the pack several times and nobody answered. I feared the worst, I drove to the school because that was the best lead I had. It was around Midnight when he called me so the the School was abandoned besides his Jeep in the parking lot. I grabbed my knife and shoved it in my boot, I entered the school cautiously. "Stiles?" I yelled in a hushed tone. I went into the boys locker room to check it out and I saw one of the lockers open. I walked over and it slammed shut, Stiles came out from behind it. He fell into my arms, "Stiles." I said holding him tightly. "What happened?" I asked as he lifted his head to look at me. His looked horrible, he had dark circles around his eyes and chapped lips. All the color drained from his face, he stood up straight and let out a chuckle. "Shit." I muttered realizing whom I was talking to. "Now Y/N such a pretty little mouth shouldn't be saying such things." He said with a smirk. "Where is Stiles?" I demanded. "You know I knew you would be easy to lure out. The person you love is in danger makes you do stupid things Y/N." He said trapping me against the locker. "I agree. Good thing I planned ahead, because Scott has Stiles." I said with a smirk as Void looked surprised. "You thought I wouldn't tell them where I was going? Wow you aren't as smart as we all thought huh." I said and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the back door of the school. The Oni were outside there shielding us from any one trying to get to us.

-Time Skip-

We ended up in this tunnel type thing, it smelled horrible and it was very wet in there. I was leaned against these metal bars, while void sat on the steps above. "What do you hope to gain from kidnapping me?" I asked. "If you must know, Stiles and the rest of the pack will do anything to protect you. Even if that means them getting themselves killed and that's what I'm counting on." He said with an evil smile. "So whatever happens to you happens to Stiles?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. "So many questions, No not yet anyway." He said. "Why would you tell me that?" I asked "Because what can you do to hurt me?" He asked coming down the steps towards me. I was inches from me, My head said to be scared but it looked liked Stiles and I could never be afraid of him. "You have no idea what I could do." I whispered as he pressed his chapped lips to mine. I knew then that this was my opportunity. I was reaching from my knife when he pulled away, "It's time." He said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the tunnels. I saw the entire pack getting ready to fight the Oni, "what do you want!" I yelled and the pack turned towards me to see Void holding me captive. "You." He gritted through his teeth. "Fine! Please just done hurt them." I whispered. "Hmm something needs to sweeten the deal." He smirked at me, he was acting as if nobody else was around us. "Don't Y/N we can take them!" Scott stepped up. "No you can't." I said as a tear slipped from my eye and down my cheek. "Y/N." I heard Stiles say and I smiled knowing he was okay. "What would "Sweeten" the deal for you?" I spat. "You have to become like me." He stated. "What? Become like you? I don't understand." I said confused "He wants you to become Void." I heard Kira say from behind me. "Ah yes she's correct, become Void and I won't kill your friends." He said crossing his arms. "Fine but you hate to let me say goodbye." I said and he nodded. "Go on but try anything and I'll kill you all." He chuckled darkly. I made my way towards my friends, Scott was first. "Y/N you don't have to do this, there's always another way." Scott said and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, Scott was one of my closest friends. "I know what I have to do Scott." I said and I pulled away from the hug. I then made my way to a crying Lydia, Lydia and I have been best friends our entire lives. "Don't cry please." I said quietly as we embraced each other. "You can't go with him Y/N." Lydia said in short breaths. "I'll be okay." I said and wiped her tears away and made my way to Isaac. Isaac and I always got paired up as partners in class so we've become very close, I was the first person he told about him dad. "Hi Isaac." I said and he looked at me with disappointment but nonetheless he pulled me into a hug, I was dreading the last goodbye. "Let's hurry this along." I heard Void snap his fingers. I smiled at Isaac before making my way to Allison, "Y/N." She said pulling me into a hug. I instantly hugged her back, Allison would take me into the woods and teach me how to fight. I knew she knew what I was but she didn't say anything to anyone. I've known Kira for a short while but it seems as though we've known each other our whole lives. "Y/N there's so many other ways we can do this!" Kira stated as I got over to her. "Kira this is the safest option." I said hugging her. "For us but not for you." she said hugging me back tightly. Last but night least Stiles, I slowly made my way over to him. His eyes were holding back tears, "This isn't heroic it's tragic." He choked out. "I'm sorry you see it that way." I said trying to hold back my tears. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug afraid he'll lose me, because he knows that he will. "Isn't that sweet." Void chuckled. "Alright wrap it up sweetheart we have lots to do." He said but I wasn't paying attention to him. "Y/N please." Stiles whispered still holding me tightly. "I can't loose you." He said and I knew he way crying. "And I can't go on knowing you're dead." I said as he pulled away just enough to look at me. "I love you." He said staring into my eyes as he smashed his lips against mine. This kiss was full of love and passions I never wanted it to stop, we pulled away and rested out foreheads against each others "I love you, Stiles." I said kissing his lips gently one last time. I turned on my heels and started walking back to Void, he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I could hear everyone crying and it broke my heart. "I'll be seeing you all again very soon." He spoke and just like that we were gone. Over the next few months Void has been gathering random things that he says "Will make me like him." I didn't want to do any of it but I know if I didn't he would kill everyone I love. He had let his guard down around me, which meant I had the upper hand. But how would one go about killing a 1,000 heard old being? I know that silver kills the Oni so why not try that. My

Knife I was still carrying was full on silver. We were in this hold up in this small apartment, tonight was my only chance. I knew Stiles was still looking for me everyone was, every place we passed in California was papered with my picture. I had to do it tonight, Void wasn't at his strongest yet. He was currently sleeping in the other room and I knew that now was my

Chance. I crept as quietly as I could with knife in hand into the bed room, his back was towards me. I got closer and closer and I could feel my

Heart beating like it was going to come out of my chest. I knew I would probably die because of the Oni but I had to try, I kneeled down and without hesitation I shove the knife through his back. He let out this bone chilling scream and the Oni appeared but before they could do anything to me he turned to Dust. I grabbed my knife ready to fight for my life with the strangest thing happened, the Oni bent down on one knee before a black cloud came up from the floor and over took me. I woke up hour later and I felt different, I felt like I could do anything. I stood up and the Oni appeared from the floor, I wasn't afraid. I felt like part of me just went dark, the light went out. I read somewhere that when you kill a Nogitsune you absorb its power but Kira said it wasn't true. But I guess she was wrong, "I can go home." I said to myself as the Oni disappeared. It took me days but I finally got back to Beacon hills, it was dark. I didn't even know what month is was, I had lost track of time. But I found myself at the School, the Oni were marching behind me. Cars were all over the parking lot and then I read "Winter Formal" on the sigh of the school. I was by no means dressed for this, I had long black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, black heeled boots, a white crop top and a leather jacket. I saw Stiles's keep and I felt relief, "Leave me please." I said and the Oni went into the ground. I walked up to the front doors of the school and I could hear the music pumping. Both door flew open and I stepped inside, the hallways were littered with horny teenagers making out. I just needed to find Stiles, I made my way into the gym. Plenty of people came up to me asking what happened and if I was kidnapped. I brushed them off and that's when I saw him. Stiles was dancing with Lydia, it made my heart melt. I couldn't help but smile they were okay, I started walking towards Stiles when someone grabbed me. I didn't fight back because I knew I'd kill whoever it was and it would be fun to see who thought they could grab me. I was shoved into an empty classroom, "What are you doing here!" He roared and knew that voice. "Scott." I rolled my eyes. "I'm back!" I said leaning against the desk. "That's not possible! You're like him now aren't you" he demanded "Wow not even a Hi I'm glad you aren't dead!" I laughed. "Is he here?" Scott asked with glowing red eyes. "He's dead." I simply stated. "How?" He asked in disbelief "I killed him not can I go see Stiles?" I said walking towards the door. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" He said grabbing my wrist. "Would I ever hurt Stiles?" I asked "No but Void you might." He said squeezing my arms tighter. "Let go Scott, I don't want to hurt you." I said pulling my arms away and shoving him against the chalk board. "How did you do that?" He asked surprised as he stood up slowly. "I'm sorry." I said before running out of the class room and out of the school. I ran to Stiles's house, Sheriff was at work so I was alone there. I made my way up to Stiles's room and I sat in the bed. I knew Scott would tell him and Stiles would think I was bad, I just needed to explain everything to him. Sure enough a few hours later I heard the front door close. "Y/N?" I heard my name being called as he made his way up the steps. His door flew open and he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. "Stiles." I said standing up. "You have to let me explain." I said but he cut me off by embracing me tightly. I took in a deep breath of his familiar scent, "Stiles-" I was about to say but I was cut off. He grabbed a note pad and started writing something down. I was confused to say the least, he showed me the pad and it read. "Scott, Derek, and Peter are downstairs and I think they are gonna hurt you." Stiles wrote. "Wh-" he cut me off agains by shushing me. "Go." He mouthed and I quickly made my escape through his window. I knew where they wouldn't find me, a place only Stiles knew to go to. But first I paid a little visit to the Sheriff's Station. Sheriff Stilinski took me into his office after hugging me tightly. "Derek, Peter and Scott are trying to kill me." I said innocently, Nobody was going to keep me from Stiles not even Scott. The door busted open and I was quickly behind sheriff Stilinski, he held up his gun at the two. It was Derek and Peter, Scott was probably off trying to find Stiles. "She's playing you!" Derek spat. "Derek stay back." The sheriff demanded. Sheriff Stilinski had a soft spot for me since I was there for Stiles when his mom died. "I don't know what's going on here but you need to go before I place you under arrest." Stilinski said keeping me behind him. Derek chuckled "You think that scares me? Or your little gun?" Derek said coming closer. I couldn't let him hurt Stiles's Father, I quickly stepped in front of Stilinski and I pushed Derek back and he went through the office wall. "Well that couldn't have been avoided." Peter said pulling his claws out. The Oni appeared and I made my exit as they fought for me. I went to the School where it all started, I couldn't believe what I was turning into. I was becoming Void, as I walked through the hallway my heels clicked against the floor. I saw Lydia pressed up against Stiles's back and they went backing away from something or someone. "Me? You think you can kill me! I'm A thousand years old you can't kill me!" I heard the familiar voice. "Stiles?" I said stepping into view. "There's my little Dove." Void exclaimed as I walked towards him. "Y/N!" Stiles said grabbing my wrist. I pulled away gently, "I made a deal Stiles, he wouldn't hurt any of you." I said to Stiles "Have you held up your end?" I said as I stood next to void. "You know I have darling." He smirked and I heard someone coming up from behind us and I say Scott going to bite Void and something in me couldn't let that happen. I grabbed Scott by the neck and threw him against the locker, Stiles stood there in shock. "Y/N?" He questioned "You see that's not Y/N anymore." Void replied as I walked over to Scott and lifted him against the lockers by his throat. I couldn't stop myself I had no control, Scott was gripping my hand trying to pull it away I dropped him against the floor as the rest of the pack made their way in. "I said I wouldn't hurt any of you, but she never promised anything." Void said with a smirk as he saw everyone else come in. "Y/N I know you can't hear me!" Stiles yelled. "Come on Y/N!" Lydia said. "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled hearing her scream in my head. I looked over to Void "What's happening?" I said grabbing my head falling to my knees. "No no no!" He yelled going to his knees beside me. For the first time in months I felt control over myself, I didn't know how long it would last so I quickly pulled the knife from my boot and thrusted it up into his stomach. "Scott Now!" I yelled and Scott came and bite his shoulder. I backed away as his skin started to crack and soon he fell to the floor and was nothing but dust. Derek quickly made his way over to me and grabbed me by my throat. "De-Der." I gasped as the breath left my lungs. "Derek!" Scott yelled as he grabbed Derek's shoulder. "You don't know what she could do! The Oni killed most of the police force because of her!" Derek shot back. Stiles was standing next to where Derek held me begging him to let me go, I felt my eyes getting heavy. As I was about to close them I fell to the floor gasping and coughing. "Y/N you're okay." Stiles said crouching down and rubbing my back gently. "She's just like him!" Derek spat. Allison and Lydia came over and helped me up, "We can't trust her, we have to kill her!" Derek said glaring at me. "Look at her, she can't even walk." Isaac chimed in (with a haven't you people ever heard of. Sorry I am trash.) "It's a ruse." Derek said. "What if when Void died the one inside her did too? Like he created her." Kira suggested. "Do you feel any different?" Scott asked. "It hasn't been me these past few months." I started and Derek scoffed. "When Stiles called out to me I finally had control." I finished. "Get her back to your house." Scott said turning to Stiles and Lydia and Allison handed me over to Stiles. Stiles looked like he hasn't slept in weeks, but then again I look the same. I heard the fighting about what to do with me even after we got to the parking lot, "I'm not letting her go!" Derek roared "She's not void!" Scott yelled. "Let's find out!" Derek said as he followed us out. I heard the school doors fly open behind us with such force. Stiles and I quickly turn around as we hear Scott screaming. Derek's all wolfed out his eyes glowing red, Stiles pushes me behind him but Derek shoves stiles aside. I see Everyone running behind him, everything seems to be in slow motion. I see Scott and Isaac wolfed out running towards us, before I could react Derek's claws slash my stomach. Everyone stops moving, Derek's looks surprised that I hadn't tried to defend myself. Everyone has a look of horror, I look over to see Stiles standing up his mouth agape, I fall to my knees. "Y/N!" I hear Lydia's piercing scream. Before I can fall to the ground Stiles grabs me and sinks to the cold concrete. He holding my body against his, I look up at Stiles and he's sobbing his heart out. "She wasn't void." Stiles whispered. "Scott!" He yelled and Scott took a second before he could react. He quickly made his was over to us, Derek stumbled back realizing his mistake. "What do I do?" Stiles cried out. I couldn't say a word; i was in agony. "Turn her." Stiles whispered. "Stiles she's weak." Scott's voice cracked. "Do it!" Stiles yelled looking up at Scott, I couldn't hold any longer. I close my eyes softly after giving a small smile to Stiles, "No no no!" Stiles cried. Scott grabbed my arm and sunk his teeth into it, "Her heart, do you hear her heart?" Stiles choked out already knowing the answer. Scott couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend that I was dead, Lydia sat on her knees crying her eyes out. Kira stood with her hands covering her mouth, she hasn't totally processed what happened. Allison held the sides of her head tears spilling from her eyes. Isaac was speechless, he had just lost his best friend. Derek quickly made his escape, Scott sat in front of my limp body staring at my bloody wound and Stiles, he was shaking whimpers fell from his lips. For what seemed like hours was only a few minutes, I felt someone. I gasped and my eyes flew open, Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what was happening, "Y/N?" Scott questions and everyone looked over to me. "She's an Alpha?" Scott said in disbelief but my glowing red eyes was enough proof for him.


	3. Chapter 4 Pt 1

Void Stiles Well Read Pt 1

The first time you laid eyes on him you could feel the darkness around him. It left you feeling slightly terrified, but at the same time, you were intrigued. He hadn't said a word, but you'd felt his dark eyes on you as you sat at a table in the library, your favorite book cracked open before you. You crossed your ankles beneath the chair, pushing your hair behind your ear as your eyes moved back to the slightly yellowed and weathered page before you.

The library was quiet and mostly empty, and you tried to ignore the sound of his voice speaking in quick Spanish to the librarian, the timbre of it sending a chill down your spine. His footsteps seemed so loud as he walked down the main row and disappeared around a corner, as you let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding.

You'd been living in this small town, just south of the Mexican border, for a few months. You weren't hiding, not really. You'd just decided to get away for awhile, but you'd fallen in love with the sleepy place, the people, the food, and this library. It held many books in both Spanish and English, but it was rarely used by the townspeople. You'd always thrived best when you were alone, and this was the perfect place to spend the day getting lost, especially when the sun was blazing hot outside.

So you'd become friendly with the librarian and come in nearly every day, picking the same table, and the same book. You'd read it over and over again, it was your favorite. It didn't even matter that you could recite the thing word for word, you'd still pick it up every time and let your fingers trace the words across the pages.

The footfalls of the mystery man grew loud again as he came back towards the desk, a thick book clutched between his large fingers. He sat a few tables away from you, your eyes flitting down to his black boots, his lean legs in a pair of dark jeans. A dark t-shirt stretched across his broad chest, bulging muscles peeking out of the sleeves. His hair was disheveled, a five o'clock shadow spread along his sharp jaw, pink lips in a permanent hard line.

His eyes found yours and you looked away quickly, settling back into the book in front of you. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up straight, his stare causing you to shiver slightly with fear and arousal. After a while you stood, walking your book back to its spot in the stacks. You strode past the man, and over to the desk to bid the librarian farewell.

"Adiós, hasta manaña."

But she wasn't even looking at you, her eyes glued to the strange man at the table. "¿Puedes verlo? Él irradia oscuridad."

 _Can you sense it? He radiates darkness._

Your breath caught in your throat as you followed her gaze. "Si."

"Se cuidadosa, cariño. Sé cómo ha estado mirándote."

 _Be careful, my dear. I've seen how he's been staring at you._

You simply nodded, backing away from the desk and turning to walk as calmly as you could out of the library.

—-

He came back again the next day, and the day after that. Every time he was silent, his eyes raking over your form as he walked by, returning and sitting at the same table. You kept quiet, returning his gaze before going back to your book. The librarian watched him with a wary eye, and you saw her mimic the sign of the cross whenever he disappeared down the stacks to retrieve his book, muttering a prayer under her breath.

It went on for weeks, the tension thick between the two of you, stolen glances the only thing you'd shared. You desperately wanted to speak to him, wanting to know more about the handsome man who'd arrived so suddenly, rumors flying around town about his past and intentions. You'd learned from a local that he was renting a room from someone down by the river.

"No habla mucho, y ellos dicen que nunca duerme."

 _He doesn't speak much, and they say he never sleeps._

"Parece que está embrujado, tal vez está poseído."

 _He looks haunted, maybe he's possessed._

"No confío en él, algo acerca de él se siente mal."

 _I don't trust him, something about him just feels wrong._

You felt inclined to agree with the last one, but that didn't stop you from lusting after him, his face the last thing on your mind as you drifted off to sleep every night. All you needed to do was talk to him, but for some reason, you couldn't pluck up the courage. You felt stupid and nervous, your hands turning clammy and your throat closing up whenever you thought about striking up a conversation.

And then one day everything changed.

The librarian was nowhere to be found when you entered the library, and you frowned. It was unlike her, she was always perched behind her desk, or down one of the aisles fixing books or dusting. You wandered up and down the stacks, looking for her, calling her name in a hushed whisper, to no avail.

Shrugging to yourself, you found your usual book and got comfy in your usual chair, folding your leg beneath you. The eerie quiet didn't bother you as you got lost in the story, the struggle of Esther Greenwood pulling you back into the pages. You almost didn't notice when the door swung open, the soft click of it closing alerting you that you were no longer alone.

Footsteps approached your table and you looked up, locking with the amber eyes of your usual reading companion. Your mouth went dry when his lips curved up in a smirk, the first form of emotion you'd seen on his face since he'd started coming there. Your eyes followed as he walked by, reappearing moments later and pulling out the chair across from you, sitting down.

Your mouth dropped open as he paid you no attention, cracking open the book and settling back, his fingertips drumming on the table beside it. He looked up finally and you snapped your jaw shut, studying him as he gazed back at you.

" **You keep reading that same book. There's so many other books, why that one?"**

His voice caused you to shiver, sexy and low, as it shot straight through you. You swallowed thickly, tongue peeking out to wet your lips. You cleared your throat. "It's my favorite."

"The Bell Jar? It's kind of depressing, don't you think?"

You shrugged. "It's relatable."

He hummed. "I think we've all been there at some point."

You thought about Esther's insomnia as you studied the purple bags beneath his eyes. "Yeah."

"But you read it every day. How many times have you-"

"I've lost count. But you do the same thing." You pointed at the book in front of him. "You've read Frankenstein like 8 times since you've started coming here."

"Ten." He corrected, leaning back in his chair. "What's your name?"

"Don't worry about that. What's your name? Where are you from? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry about that." He folded his book closed, the paperback cover bent and worn, the title barely legible on the front. "I've been waiting to get you alone since I saw you, but that librarian never lets you out of her sight."

You suddenly remembered her absence, your eyes flickering to her empty desk. "She's always here, it's strange that she isn't."

He shrugged, seemingly indifferent, pushing his chair back and standing.

You watched as he rounded the table, his arm reaching out, his long, cold fingers grasping your wrist and tugging you up gently. He pulled you flush against him, your palms resting on his chest as you looked up at him, a chill running through you. You remembered what the librarian had told you, the talk of the other townspeople, but you couldn't help the feeling of want that overtook you in the moment. Your eyes were locked as your hand moved, your fingers tracing the rough stubble on his cheek, the purple bruises beneath his eyes, the slight upturn of his nose.

He took in a shuddering breath, his eyes like dark chocolate as his hands rested on your waist, fingers flexing as he held you against him. "You're all I've been able to think about since the moment I laid eyes on you." His voice was low and rough, and you felt your panties pool with wetness at the sound.

"Me too." You whispered, finally moving to grip his shoulders.

The action was all he needed, surging forwards until his lips crashed against yours. They were chapped but soft, his breath minty as it washed over you, his grip on your hips bruising. All worries about who he was or the warnings of danger you'd received were washed from your mind, replaced with lust and absolute need. His tongue flicked out to slide along your lips and you moaned, your mouth opening to allow him entrance. Your fingers carded through his hair, tugging as you shifted up on your toes to bring him closer.

He pulled away suddenly, his chest heaving as he looked down at you. You marveled over his red swollen lips, your body thrumming as you tried to catch your breath. His eyes darted around, gripping your wrist again and moving to tug you further back into the stacks.

"Where are we going?" You asked, following behind him.

He shrugged. "Don't want someone to walk in and see what I'm about to do to you." He turned back to look at you and smirked, and you felt your cheeks heat up in response. You didn't miss how his eyes flickered back towards the front desk, but you immediately forgot about the small detail when he pushed you up against a row of books and captured your lips again.

Your brain was foggy from the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands wandering down your sides and his fingers bunching up the fabric of your romper as he grabbed your ass. You mewled, your head falling back as his mouth moved down your jaw, stubble scratching at your skin as he sucked hickeys into your neck. A tiny voice in the back of your head was screaming at you to stop but you ignored it as you gripped his t-shirt, pulling him closer.

A growl sounded low in his throat as he pulled away, hands moving to tug the straps of your romper down your shoulders, his mouth following them down your arms as your fingers found his hair again. Your body was on fire, your pussy throbbing with need as he slid the garment down your hips, letting it pool at your feet. He got to work on your strapless bra, and you couldn't even find it within yourself to be embarrassed as that dropped to the floor as well.

His eyes were wide and dark as he took you in, tongue swiping along his bottom lip. He met your eyes again, smirking as he lifted his own shirt up over his head and threw it to the side, and you watched as it got caught on a book that was sticking out a little further than the rest on the shelf behind him. Your eyes slid back to him as his large calloused hand ghosted over your breast, your nipple hardening at the featherlight touch. You moved swiftly, your fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans, suddenly needing to see him, to wrap your hands around his cock. He chuckled, hunching forward to take your hardened peak in his mouth, warm tongue lapping at it and causing you to shiver violently.

You tugged his jeans and boxers down his thighs, his thick cock slapping against his stomach and causing your mouth to water at the sight. His fingers skimmed down your sides and hooked into the elastic of your panties, slipping them down your legs.

"I see that hungry look in your eyes, and as much as I'd like to feel that pretty, hot little mouth on my dick, we don't have a lot of time." He whispered, his hand slipping into the apex of your thighs, fingers sliding through your folds and spreading your arousal. "Which is a shame, cause I'd love to taste you, too."

You mewled, hips bucking down to try and get some friction from his hand, but he pulled it away, sucking his fingers in his mouth with a filthy groan.

Before you could protest he was gripping the back of your thighs, lifting you from the ground with ease. He held you up with one hand, the other stroking his cock and slipping it through your folds, brushing against your aching clit. "Please…" you managed, head falling back against the shelf behind you.

That smirk was on his face again as he lined himself up and slammed forward, a few books falling to the floor with a dull thud at the movement. You cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as he started thrusting, not even giving you time to adjust. He fucked you hard and fast, a steady stream of curses leaving your lips as you clawed at his skin, tits bouncing as he filled you, his mouth on your neck.

He pulled back, the thumb of his free hand tracing over the mark you knew he'd left on your throat, his grip on your leg tightening. "I knew you were a dirty girl as soon as I saw you sitting there. I knew you'd like it fast and hard, and I couldn't wait to hear what kind of noises you'd make."

His words made your eyes roll back, his pace never wavering as he pounded into you, your legs wrapped around his middle. His hand moved to grasp your throat, fingers pressing against your windpipe lightly, cutting off your air. He adjusted his grip on you, the look on his face dark and menacing, and you felt a jolt of fear run through you as he squeezed a little tighter.

You gasped, one hand moving to grab his wrist to tug his hand away, but the movement was futile. "I can't-"

"Shh. I won't hurt you. Trust me, you'll love this."

His hips were moving at an impossible speed, and you tried to relax, the feeling in your belly growing with every passing second. You moved your hands back to grip on his shoulders, your vision blurring around the edges as you struggled to breathe, his cock nudging against your g spot with every movement.

"You're close, I can feel it. Cum for me, princess, let go." He growled in your ear, his teeth tugging on the lobe.

You clenched around him, your muscles tensing all at once as you let out a choked sob, toes curling and vision going black as you came hard, shaking uncontrollably. You felt yourself losing consciousness, and his sloppy movements were the last thing you registered before you blacked out, a low groan leaving him as he came inside you.

—-

You woke up on the floor of the library, slightly disoriented. You were naked, your clothes discarded around you, your body sore and still shaking from your orgasm. You took a minute to stand, dragging your clothes back on and moving gingerly out of the row of books, eyes searching the room for the man who'd done this to you. The room was empty, the sun was beginning to set outside the large windows on the far wall as you swallowed thickly, your throat raw from your earlier screams.

He was gone and you felt slightly relieved and ashamed, letting some guy you didn't even know fuck you like that was not something you did regularly, or at all if you were honest with yourself. And now you felt used, too, because he'd left you there without even a goodbye.

You shuffled over to your regular table, your book in the exact spot you'd left it, a copy of Frankenstein the only proof that you hadn't made it all up. Not to mention the bruises that were probably littering your body or the dull ache between your thighs.

You decided to call it a day, returning the books to their rightful places when you stopped suddenly, remembering that the librarian hadn't made an appearance at all. You made your way to the desk slowly, rounding the corner of it to see if maybe she'd left a note or something. She'd had to have come in since the library doors had been unlocked when you'd arrived.

You let out a scream, the sound echoing around the room when you made it to the other side of the desk. Her eyes were staring up at you, wide and unblinking, her throat slit from end to end, blood soaking the front of her shirt and spilling down onto the carpet below. You took a step back, your hand covering your mouth as you looked on in horror, the day's events clicking into place. You stepped back again, bumping into something and spinning around, coming face to face with the man responsible.

That permanent smirk was etched on his face, his eyes bright, the purple bruises under his eyes dark against his pale complexion. "I see you found my little secret. It wasn't my intention to kill her, but she knew I was no good for you, and I just couldn't have that."

Your heart was rabbiting away in your chest, your eyes welling with tears. "Please don't-"

"Don't what? I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you mean." He stepped closer, his eyes almost softening. "I could never hurt you, princess, even if I wanted to." His hand came out and you flinched slightly, surprised when his palm cupped your cheek. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

You shook, too afraid to speak as he smiled at you, the expression looking out of place on his face. He leaned down and brushed his lips against yours and you recoiled slightly, suddenly nauseous. "Don't touch me."

He frowned, stepping back. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself."

You gaped at him, terrified, your eyes filled with unshed tears.

"They'll be looking for me, I assume, so I'm leaving. But I'll be back for you someday. I don't think one time with you will be enough."

Your knees wobbled beneath you as he turned away, walking towards the exit, the door shutting behind him as your body was wracked with silent sobs, your lips tingling from where his own had been.

—-

You moved on after that, the memory of what had happened in that sleepy little Mexican town weighing heavily on you. You returned to the states, moving as far away from the Mexican border as you could, settling in a little fishing town on the coast in Washington. Things were going well, you'd found a job and made some friends, and things seemed to be looking up. You were haunted at night, however, when you closed your eyes his face was there, smirking at you, his dark irises and mole speckled face taunting you in your dreams.

It got better, eventually, and years passed uneventfully.

One day you came home from work to a package on your doorstep. Excited for mail you rushed inside, finding a knife to cut the tape on the box. You reached inside about found a book wrapped in paper, a little note attached to it.

"¡Si no puedo inspirar amor, entonces causaré miedo!"

 _If I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear!_

You unwrapped the paper slowly and dropped the book onto the floor in shock, the cover of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein staring up at you from the tile, the corner of the paperback stained with blood. The note he'd left was crinkled in your palm, the quote from the book in Spanish scrawled neatly, and beneath it, the final line of dark ink taunted you.

"I've found you, princess. I'll see you soon."


	4. Chapter 5

A moan fell from my lips, waking me up. I felt a familiar sensation between my legs, I quickly lifted up the covers to see Damon with a smirk on his face. "Sleep well?" He asked, thrusting one of his fingers into my aching pussy. "Oh my god!" I moaned, "What are you doing?" I mustered out. "Oh I just thought I'd have breakfast in bed this morning." Damon chucked. My head fell back into the pillows, my eyes glanced over and I saw the clock. It took a few seconds for my mind to register what I was seeing, '7:30' the clock read. "D-Damon!" I stuttered out, he added another finger which added to the pleasure. I had already been late enough times because of Damon. I couldn't help but arch my back up from the bed to get closer to his fingers. I could feel the pressure building up in my stomach but I couldn't be late. "I have to get ready!" I moaned out, "Come on Y/N. A few more seconds and I know I'll have you there." Damon promised, bringing his lips to my clit and he started sucking harshly. That was it I was over the edge, my hands tugged at his hair as I screamed out his name. I laid there breathless, then it all came back to me. "Shit." I mumbled, "What?" Damon asked, a smirk on his face. "I should've been up at 7." I groaned rolling out of bed, "I'm gonna be late." I stated. Damon quickly stood up, "Come on you can leave me like this." Damon said, gesturing to the prominent bulge in his boxers. "I can't do this right now. Just do it yourself." I told him, quickly making my way to the bathroom and locking the door behind me so Damon couldn't pull anything. I quickly took off the t-shirt of Damon's that I was wearing, I stepped into the steaming water. A sigh leaving my lips, a scream left my lips when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Calm down." Damon whispered in my ear, "How the he did you get in here?" I asked, turning around to face him. "You think I don't know how to unlock my own bathroom door?" Damon asked with a smirk. I glanced down to see his cock fully hard, "I don't have time for this Damon, if I'm late again I'll get suspended." I explained to him, he rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, "Damon seriously." I mumbled "I'll compel you a perfect high school career." Damon said, pulling my body flush against his. Damon grabbed my thigh and hiked it up on his waist, I felt his boner pressing against my thigh. Damon reached between us and took his cock in his hand and teased my entrance with the tip of his cock. Damon snapped his hips forward and buried his cock deep inside my pussy, a muffled moan left my lips. My nails dug deep into his skin, healing within seconds. Damon pushed me up against the shower wall, a chill running down my spine from the cold shower wall. I wrapped my other leg around Damon's waist. His hands gripped my ass tightly as he snapped his hips back and forth. "Fuck Y/N!" Damon groaned, "F-Faster Damon!" I moaned. Damon grinned and started bucking his hips faster and faster. Our hair was sticking to our foreheads, our breathes were rapid and uneven. "I'm close!" I told him, my pussy clenching around his cock. Causing Damon to cum right there, which in return caused me to cum. Damon held me tightly against him as the water poured over us. "You know there's really no point in you going to school now." Damon smirked.


	5. Chapter 6

When it came to the Salvatore brothers when you got one you get the other. So essentially being friends with Stefan led to me meeting Damon. Which eventually lead to Damon and I dating, if you would've saw us when we first met you would've never thought that we'd be together now. Now I despised Damon with a burning passion, he was always into some trouble. But when Damon and I were alone I saw a side of him that I never even thought he would've had. When he wasn't being a cocky prick it was nice having a conversation with him. Now I knew right out of the gate everything about Damon, Stefan was probably my best friend so he told me everything. When he came to Mystic falls we just clicked, I helped him with Elena. Her and I have been best friends since we were born, along with Caroline and Bonnie. They definitely weren't very into me dating Damon, but they saw how happy he made me. Of course it didn't change their opinion of him but they supported me. Now since Stefan decided to go back to high school I spent quite a bit of time with him. Today was the car wash and Damon promised me he would be there. I was in a black bikini with a pair of jean shorts, Everyone was having a good time. We were probably playing with the water more than actually washing the cars. I saw Stefan leaning over a car washing the window and an idea popped into my head, I grabbed the hose. "Hey Stefan!" I called out and Stefan turned around and I pointed the hose at him, drenching him in water. I couldn't help but laugh at his shocked face when I put the house in a bucket. "You know I'm gonna get you back right?" He said taking his now soaking wet shirt off. "Only if you can catch me!" I yelled out as I started running away, sure he had camp speed but he wouldn't use it in front of all of these people and we both knew it. Or so I thought because I came to a dead stop when I ran into his chest, he had a devilish smirk on him face before dumping a bucket of freezing water over my head. I was a good sport and I did get him first, "Stefan Salvatore!" I said sternly but we both knew, we both busted out in laughter. "Y/N!" I heard from behind me and I turn around and I saw Damon with a look of anger on his face as he leaned against his car. "Let's go." He said getting into his car, Damon was a very jealous person. Especially of his brother after Katherine. We were around Elena, Bonnie, And Caroline. Elena handed me a towel and I grabbed my bag as I dried off. "Sorry guys, Dads here." I said knowing Damon was listening. Stefan couldn't help but laugh, "I'll see you guys later." I said as I got into the passengers seat of Damon's car. He sped off, "I'm glad I showed up when I did, who knows what would've happened if I did." Damon muttered, "Are you serious?" I asked looking over at him, "Damn right I am. You're always all over Stefan." He said, I scoffed. "I wasn't all over him! We were having fun, you should try it some time." I said crossing my arms and turning away from him. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You were flirting with him, look at what you're wearing." He said, and I laughed. "Damon he's my best friend! We don't see each other like that. When are you going to get that through your damn mind?" I asked looking at him but he didn't say a word. The rest of the ride was silent, we got to the boarding house and I got out of the car with my bag with the intentions of changing out of my wet clothes. We got inside and Damon grabbed my bag and threw it, "What the hell?" I shouted, "You won't be needing that." He said looking at me, "What are you talking about, I need to change." I said crossing my arms. Damon grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, "Damon what around you doing?" I said wiggling, "I'm just having some fun. Isn't that what you said?" He said and I could tell he had a smirk on his face. We got to his room and he threw me down on the bed, his lips immediately attached to my collar bone. He suck and licked making me moan quietly, his head lifted up and he had a smirk on his face. He stared into my eyes and he pulled the strings of my top untying them. He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at me, I could feel myself getting wet at the sight of him. He unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down along with my bikini bottoms. He pushed my legs open and he bit his lip, "Look at that." He said with a chuckle, "You're all wet and it isn't from Stefan dumping a bucket of water on you." He said with a smirk. Damon walked around his bed before laying on his back, "You know the drill, sweetheart." He said and I took a deep breath before sitting up, I crawled up him until my thighs we on either side of his head. He took in a deep breath and I could've came right there, "This pussy is mine, correct?" He said wrapping his arms around my thighs, "Only yours." I said quietly, because I didn't trust my voice. "What was that?" He said even though we both knew he heard me. "I'm yours." I whimpered and he groaned before pulling me down and attaching his lips to my clit. My hands shot to his hair as I tossed my head back, "Damon!" I moaned out, he hummed against my clit before licking a hard stripe up my pussy. He pushed his tongue into my pussy, going as deep as he could before retracting it and doing it all over again. I was getting close and Damon could tell by the way I was shaking. He pushed in tongue into my pussy and left it in there, he moved his tongue back and forth. "Fuck!" I cried out feeling that knot burst inside me, I rocked back and forth on Damon's mouth as I came. I felt his tongue collecting every drop of my cum, he lifted me up and laid me next to him before smashing his lips to mine. I moaned against his mouth as he pushed his tongue into my mouth so I could taste myself. He pulled away leaving my lips swollen and red, just like his. I was breathless as he smirked, "You're mine." He said sternly and all I could do was nod.


	6. Chapter 7

reader used to be the consort of the archangels but when Lucifer and Michael start fighting she runs away. But eventually they find her and 'punish' her.

Work Text:

Warnings: Language, angel!reader, smut, threesome, hair pulling, bondage, dom!Michael and Lucifer/sub!Reader, oral, edging/orgasm denial, spanking, grace!kink, anal

Fic:

Your life had changed drastically since you left Heaven. Before running, you had been the consort of the archangels. Most times you enjoyed the position, but then Lucifer and Michael started fighting. You couldn't bear to see the way they fought and bickered, so you ran.

Since then, you'd been hiding out on Earth. You missed your archangels desperately, but you couldn't go back now. Michael was somewhere in Heaven, Lucifer had been cast down into Hell, Gabriel had gone missing, and from what you'd heard, Raphael had been killed. You felt guilty for leaving your angels the way you had, but there was no way to change that now.

You tried to blend in with the humans and live as normal a life as you could. Eventually, you had gotten a job and bought a house and a car. You even immersed yourself into pop culture, reading their books, watching their movies, listening to their music. No matter what you did, however, nothing could completely erase the guilt you felt for abandoning the men you loved.

Returning home from work, you notice something odd. You could feel a presence in your home. It was something you hadn't felt since you'd gone into hiding, but it was oddly familiar. You turn on the lights and walk through your living room, but find nothing. "You were difficult to find," a strange voice says from behind you. Though the voice was strange, the energy you feel coming off him is very familiar.

"Michael," you whisper under your breath as you stop in your tracks.

"Even to my surprise, I have to agree with my brother on that," another voice says, this one belonging to Lucifer. Turning, you find them both behind you, casually sitting in two of your chairs.

"Why are you here?" you ask nervously.

"For you," Michael answers as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why else would we be in this … place?" Lucifer adds, "Not to say that it isn't a lovely home, I just never imagined you on Earth."

"Don't worry," Michael tells you, "I won't let him hurt you."

"You think you're so much better than me don't you?" Lucifer asks Michael.

"Well, you were the one banished to Hell," Michael retorts. Lucifer begins to protest, but you stop him before he can say a word.

"Don't fight," you beg as you take a step closer to them, "That's why I left in the first place. I couldn't stand to hear you fight."

"So it was both our faults," Michael whispers.

"What do you mean?" you ask him.

"When you left, Michael and I blamed each other," Lucifer explains, "It got so bad that Gabriel left too. I hated Michel for what I thought he'd done and Michael hated me for the same reason."

"I'm sorry," you tell them, "I didn't mean to make things worse."

"Don't apologize," Michael says as he stands and quickly walks to you, wrapping you up in his arms, "This was our fault."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with him again," Lucifer says. He stands from his chair and moves to stand behind you, his hands falling on your hips. "We've missed you," Lucifer whispers as he leans closer, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

"Are you here to kill me?" you ask nervously.

"Kill you?" Michael asks, "Why?"

"For leaving," you answer, "And abandoning you."

"Heaven's no," Lucifer teases, "We don't want to kill you, punish you maybe, but not kill you."

"P-punish me?" you stumble, unsure of what he meant by that exactly. Lucifer smiles wickedly.

"Hell was so boring," Lucifer says, placing kisses to your neck, "The one thing that got me through it was thinking about what I'd do to you when I got out." You swallow thickly.

"Now that we have you back …" Michael begins, letting his words trail off. He looks over your shoulder at Lucifer. Your heart beats wildly in your chest, unsure of what they're planning.

"We're gonna make sure you never want to leave us again," Lucifer whispers in your ear, finishing Michael's sentence. Michael presses his lips to yours hard as he begins unbuttoning your shirt. Lucifer tugs at the material, pulling it down your arms.

Goosebumps raise on your skin as the familiar chill of Lucifer's skin sinks into your own. He presses kisses against the backs of your shoulders, but eventually he begins to growl. His hand reaches for your cheek, forcing you to break the kiss with Michael so that he can claim your lips for his own. Michael growls, but decides to let Lucifer have his chance to kiss you.

Lucifer coaxes your lips apart and slips his forked tongue into your mouth, the two halves splitting and circling your own tongue. "We've missed you," Michael whispers as he leaves kisses along your chest. You moan against Lucifer's lips as Michael kisses your breasts through the material of your bra. One of Lucifer's hands twists into your hair and tugs hard as he breaks the kiss with you.

"Have you missed us?" Lucifer asks, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"Yes," you answer as a whisper.

"I don't think I heard you," Lucifer says, tugging your hair harder.

"Yes," you answer, louder than before. Michael's hands reach behind you and unhook your bra before pulling the straps down your arms. As soon as the material is gone, Lucifer grabs your wrists and roughly positions your hands behind your back. He snaps, making a long piece of rope appear.

"Don't move," Lucifer instructs. He binds your hands together as if you were praying with your hands behind your back. You knew that position was intentional. Working together, Lucifer and Michael bind you, wrapping the rope around your body so that your arms are held close to your body and your breasts are accentuated. "Damn, you're beautiful like this," Lucifer tells you as he walks around you, admiring his handy work.

"Could be better," Michael says as he takes a step back to examine you. Lucifer looks at Michael with narrowed eyes. "There are still too many layers of clothing," Michael explains.

"Well, it's not as if that's hard to fix," Lucifer says. With a snap of his fingers, the rest of your clothing disappears, save for your panties. "Look at that," Lucifer says with a smirk as his eyes roam your body. Michael looks at you in much the same manner, his lust blown eyes devouring each inch of you. "Get on your knees," Lucifer demands.

His hands reach for the front of his pants, quickly opening them. You do as Lucifer asks, dropping to your knees and looking up at them expectantly. "Who are you to give instruction?" Michael asks.

"I'm the one who's got Y/N tied up and ready to suck my cock," Lucifer answers.

Michael growls. He moves towards you, stopping right in front of you, working on opening his pants as he moves. "You want me first don't you?" Michael asks.

You're afraid to answer, knowing it could only cause problems. Michael doesn't even seem to care that you don't answer. He pulls his rigid cock from its confines and chuckles as your lips part.

"This is bull shit," Lucifer says as he nudges Michael to the side, "You should be sucking my cock first. I was the one suffering alone in Hell after all." He stands before you and pushes down his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free. "Like that, don't you?" he asks as he watches you licking and biting your lips.

"So," Michael says, looking down at you with his hand wrapped around his cock, "Who's first?" You swallow thickly. If your hands were free, you'd give one a hand job while you sucked the other off. As it was, you had to find another solution.

You look you at Michael with a look that pleads for forgiveness before you look to Lucifer. Leaning in, you press kisses to Lucifer's tip before leaving a long lick up the underside of his cock. "Oh," Lucifer groans, "That's right, suck my cock." His hand reaches down and tangles in your hair, expecting you to take his cock into your mouth.

Instead, you turn towards Michael and treat him the way you had treated Lucifer. "So that's how it is," Michael groans as you kiss and lick the length of his cock. He keeps one hand wrapped around his base as he wraps his other hand in your hair.

You pull away from Michael and switch back to Lucifer, looking up at him through your lashes. He groans as you leave kitten licks against his tip. The taste of him mixes with the taste of Michael as you lap up the precum leaking from the slit in the head of his cock.

It was only now that you truly let yourself realize how much you missed this. You loved giving your archangels all the pleasure they desired and you knew they loved returning that pleasure. The looks of bliss on their faces and the sounds they make are better than any Heaven that could ever be created.

You rub your thighs together as you suck them off, wetness pooling between your legs. Falling into a rhythm, you take one of them into your mouth and bob your head as you use your grace to stroke the other's cock. After you've bobbed your head a few times, you switch to the other, making sure to pay equal attention to them both. They both groan your name, hands tugging at your hair and cocks twitching with the need for release.

Michael grunts as you take him into your mouth again, his hips bucking towards you. "That's it," he encourages as you work him with your tongue. His hand tightens in your hair as his cock twitches hard. You moan around him, sending vibrations straight down his length. "So good," he groans, "Oh, Y/N, I can't -" His words become a loud groan as his cock pulses, his salty cum spilling across your tongue. You continue to bob your head over his length, working him through his high and milking him for all he's worth. Looking up at him through your lashes, you watch as his muscles tense and relax with each wave of pleasure washing over him.

"Y/N, I need you," Lucifer groans, clearly annoyed by how much attention you're giving to Michael as you work him through his high. You let Michael fall from your lips and turn your focus to Lucifer. "Fuck," Lucifer groans as you take him into the wet warmth of your mouth. He shoulders Michael to the side so that he can have you all to himself.

Lucifer threads both hands into your hair and begins guiding your actions. You hum as his hips buck forward, fucking your mouth. Slowly, he thrusts deeper and deeper, working you up until he's fucking your throat. Tears begin to form in your eyes as you struggle for oxygen.

"Fuck, Y/N," Lucifer grunts as his cock begins to pulse, "Oh, fuck yes." Lucifer groans as he spills his cum down your throat. His hands fist into your hair and pull as he works himself through his high. Eventually, his thrusts slow and come to a stop. He pulls himself from your mouth, a string of saliva between your lips and the tip of his cock.

Flicking your eyes to the side, you see Michael sitting back in the chair. Lucifer notices this too and tells you to stay before taking his seat again. "Please," you beg with a hoarse voice, watching them from where you sat on your knees, "Please don't leave me like this." Your panties are soaked and your core aches with the need to be filled.

"You mean like you left us?" Lucifer asks.

"That was cruel," Michael chides him.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, looking away from them.

"You've lost just as much as we have, more even. Don't apologize for leaving because we pushed you away," Michael tells you. You feel his grace caress your cheek before it lifts your chin to look at them.

"You've missed us haven't you?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes," you answer quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lucifer asks. His grace smacks your ass hard, making you yelp.

"Yes," you answer louder.

"That's better," Lucifer approves. His grace squeezes your ass to relieve some of the sting.

"I need you both, please," you beg.

"Not just yet," Michael tells you. His grace trails down your neck. It felt like a pair of lips were leaving kisses lower and lower on your body.

"Didn't I tell you that you needed to be punished first?" Lucifer asks, spanking you again.

"We're going to warm you up first," Michael explains.

"Get you ready to take both our cocks," Lucifer adds, "It's been so long."

They begin undressing themselves as their grace travels over you teasingly. They watch you squirm as they tweak your nipples and spank your ass. Once in a while, they'll use their grace to place kisses to your lips and cheeks.

You gasp as Michael's grace presses to your clit. He rubs a few circles before pulling away and sliding along your folds. "So wet for us, aren't you?" Michael asks as his grace teases you, just barely dipping inside you before pulling out.

"Yes," you moan, rocking your hips in hopes of feeling his grace inside you again.

Lucifer chuckles as his grace circles your ass hole. "Please," you whimper, pushing back on the feeling. You watch his smirk grow as he pushes his grace into your ass hole, filling you with about the length and width of his middle finger.

"Fuck, you're tight," Lucifer comments as he begins fucking your ass with his grace.

Michael starts out slowly as well. About two fingers worth of his grace pushes into your pussy, making you moan. You rock your hips back and forth as much as you can without toppling over.

"Can't wait to be inside you," Lucifer says as he pulls his grace from you. This time when it pushes into you again, it becomes thicker so that it stretches you out.

"Please," you moan, "I need more." Lucifer smacks your ass again, hard.

"You'll take what we give you," Michael informs you.

"But we don't mind a bit of begging," Lucifer adds. Michael curls his grace against your g-spot, your head tipping back as you moan in pleasure. Lucifer continues to increase the thickness of his grace inside your ass, stretching you out for what's to come.

"Please," you whimper, "I need to feel you inside me. Please, please, please." Your stomach twists and knots in pleasure as they bring you closer and closer to the precipice. "Lucifer, Michael," you moan as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. When you feel like you're just about to cum, all the sensations they're giving you disappear. "Please," you whimper as you come down from your almost high.

"See?" Lucifer smirks, "Punishment." Their grace returns to your body and you know it isn't going to end well for you.

They continue fucking you just as they had before. This time, however, you watch as they stroke their hard cocks. You knew they wanted to be inside you, but their desire to punish you won out. "Oh, fuck, please," you whimper as they work you to the edge again and again without ever giving you the pleasure you desire. Tears well in the corners of your eyes and your body shakes with the need for release.

"I think you've been punished enough," Michael comments as you begin to back down from your near high once again.

"Agreed," Lucifer says as he pushes himself up from his chair. You watch him as he moves closer, cock standing at attention. "Come here," Lucifer demands. He wraps his hand around your upper arm and pulls you from the floor. His hand presses flat against your lower back and pushes you towards Michael.

"That's right," Michael says, "Come here." His hands reach for you and he pushes your panties down around your ankles before he guides you to his lap so that you're straddling him.

"So ready to be fucked aren't you?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes," you answer him. This time his hand falls against your ass, adding to the sting you already felt there.

"Don't worry," Michael tells you, "This time we won't edge you. We'll let you cum around our cocks." Michael holds your upper arms and leans you forward, pressing his lips to yours. You moan as Lucifer slides into your pussy, slicking himself in your juices before pulling back out.

"Fuck, you're dripping," Lucifer comments. His hands find your hips as he lines his tip up with your ass hole. You push back on him as much as you can, so ready to feel their cocks inside you. Before he pushes into you, he positions you over Michael's cock and lowers you onto it.

"Oh, fuck," you both moan as his throbbing cock fills you to the hilt. Lucifer leans forward, placing one hand against the back of the chair for support. "Fuck!" you cry out as he pushes his thick cock in to your ass. You feel so full and you love it.

"Fuck, you're ready to cum already," Lucifer grunts as he thrusts into you. From all the stimulation they had given you, you were so ready to cum, just like Lucifer assumed.

Both of them work together to hold you up, giving them both good angles to thrust into you at. You moan and whimper their names as they fuck you roughly, their grace exploring your body.

They both praise you as your walls begin to flutter around them. Both were close as well, their cocks throbbing and twitching with need. Pressure builds in your stomach as you near your end. You're fighting to hold back the orgasm that threatens to hit you. "So good," they groan, "So fucking good."

"Fuck me," you moan, "Cum inside me."

"Cum for us first," Michael instructs.

"It's been so long since we've felt you cum around our cocks," Lucifer adds, "Let us feel you cum."

"Michael, Lucifer," you moan as their thrusts become erratic. You're right on the edge of climax and you can't hold on any longer. "Lucifer! Michael!" you scream as your orgasm hits you like a freight train. Your body is wracked with wave after wave of blissful pleasure as your walls convulse around their throbbing cocks.

"Oh fuck," they both groan as they continue fucking you, "Fuck, yes." Their fingers dig into your skin as they chase their highs.

"Y/N!" Lucifer grunts, reaching his climax first. His hips buck as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. You moan as he fills you with cum, his fingertips digging into your skin.

Michael continues to thrust up into you, teetering on the edge of orgasm. "Y/N, oh Y/N, yes!" He cries out as his cock pulses, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum against your walls. He captures your lips as he works himself through his high.

Lucifer places kisses along the backs of your shoulders as you come down from your highs. You feel like melting butter and the only reason you're still upright is because they're holding you that way.

Slowly, Lucifer pulls himself from you, his cum leaking from your ass. "So glad we found you," he says, carding a hand through your hair before kissing the top of your head. Michael positions you so that you're sitting up straighter.

"We've missed you so much," Michael tells you as he caresses your cheek.

"I've missed you both too," you answer.

"We want to stay with you," Lucifer says as he begins untying the ropes that bind you.

"You want to stay here?" you question.

"Being here with you is better than Heaven without you," Michael says.

"And I've been banished from Heaven so it's not like I'm going back; and I'm definitely never going back to Hell," Lucifer tells you.

"Would that be alright?" Michael asks, "I promise my brother and I will try our best not to fight."

"I'd like that," you tell them. Both of them grin uncontrollably. "Here," you tell them as you move from Michael's lap and hold out a hand to each of them, "If you're going to be staying here, you should be given the grand tour." You smirk as their eyes darken with lust; you planned on acquainting them with every single inch of your house. Tugging their hands, they easily follow you as you lead them to the next room.


	7. Chapter 8

Literally as soon as I come back from Whitmore to visit Mystic falls I of course get roped into another one of Stefan and Damon's plans. "You expect me to play pretend and be in a relationship with him?" I groaned as I gestured to Silas, who was playing with his magic and had fire coming from his finger tips. I scoffed at him. "I can barely say his name without vomiting!" I added, "Now that's just rude." Silas fake pouted. I glared at him, "Well I'm just thrilled!" Silas said with a smile, rubbing his hands together. "Why not have Caroline or Bonnie do it?" I asked, "Because we need him and he'll only go with you." Stefan explained, "You guys owe me!" I told them, I grabbed my jacket. "Lets go and get this over with." I stated, grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door. "Come on sweetheart! Who know? Maybe you'll enjoy yourself." Silas said cockily, I rolled my eyes at him "Doubt it." I told him. "Why are you helping us anyway?" I asked, as I started driving to the bar where the witch we needed was located. "Would you believe me if I said I was doing this out of the kindness of my heart?" He asked, "No. You don't have a heart." I said glancing over at him, "Good because I'm not." He chuckled. "I'm actually just trying to get to you." He admitted. "There was this girl I met a very long time ago. Fell madly in love with her. You remind me a lot of her." Silas explained, "Woah lets keep our life stories to ourselves." I said, quickly getting out of my car. Silas opened the door to the bar, although I definitely wasn't old enough to be there nobody gave me a second look. Silas and I sat down at a table and a waitress came over, "What can I get for ya?" She asked with a smile, "My Girlfriend and I would like two shots of vodka." Silas said, giving me a cocky smile the entire time. "Two each." He added and the waitress walked away. "We aren't here to drink." I reminded him, "Oh come on. Live a little." Silas said leaning back in his chair. "Y/N? Stefan? What are you guys doing in here?" I heard and I turned toward the voice, it was once of my professors. "Oh we uh-" I started but Silas took the lead. He compelled the teacher to forget he saw us there. "I guess you have some use." I said and Silas smirked. Our shots came and I thought what the hell what could happen? I actually was having a good time. We got the information that we needed after Silas flirted with the Witch. We laughed and we danced and we drank. Neither of us were even buzzed, we got into my car. I started mindlessly driving back to my house, I called Stefan and gave him all the information that we got. I pulled into my driveway and I turned my car off, I quickly got out of my car and Silas leaned against it. I unlocked my door and he raised a brow at me, "So you gonna stand there for the rest of the night?" I asked and Silas shook his head quickly before following me inside. My parents worked nights at the hospital so they weren't home. Maybe it was the few shots but all I knew was that I had a good time and I didn't want it to end. We went up to my room and Silas walked around, tracing my pictures with his fingers. "You were saying I reminded you of someone. What about me reminds you of her?" I asked curiously, taking my jacket off. "Well for starters she didn't like me at first either." He said with a chuckle. "What makes you think I like you?" I sassed, he just brushed it off. "She was very confident in herself. She never thought twice about the decisions that she made. She was always so sure of herself." He explained, "You're like that." He said turning towards me. "She was a really good person." Silas stated, "Then how did she end up with you?" I asked, it came out harsher than I had meant. "Sorry." I said quietly, "That's alright. I wasn't always like this, you know? I was good. But the world changes you and trust me I've had plenty of time on this world." He told me, I understood what he meant. Even after only a little while of being involved with the whole supernatural world I wasn't who I use to be. "I'm gonna do something." I said, standing up from my place on the bed. "But I swear if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." I said stepping toward Silas. "Is that a threat?" He chuckled, "No. it's a promise." I said and before he could respond I pressed my lips to his gently. But that kiss turned into anything but innocent, our tongues meshed together. Articles of clothing starting coming off, Silas pushed me back on my bed. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, pulling his bare chest against mine. His lips only left mine so they could attach to my neck, sucking harsh purple marks that wouldn't go away for days. I slapped his shoulder and he pulled away, "No marks." I informed him, I couldn't have anyone knowing I slept with the enemy. Silas rolled his eyes, he pulled down his jeans along with his boxers and I flipped us over. Just because he couldn't leave marks doesn't mean that I couldn't. I attached my lips to his collar bone, sucking and biting. Making sure just to leave marks, it was pointless though because in seconds they would disappear. I let out a sigh before I grabbed Silas's now hard cock and I positioned him at my entrance. A groan left his lips as I wrapped my hand around his cock, now normally I would've made him put a condom on first but vampire whatever he was can't procreate. I sunk down on his length and a strangled moan left my lips, I felt his hips buck up. My hands flatted against his chest as I rocked back and forth slowly. A growl left his lips and apparently that wasn't enough for him because he wrapped his arm around my waist and flipped us over. His hand held my hip tightly as he pounded into me, the only words I could seem to form were curses. Although I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't tell what I was saying by how much I was moaning. I could feel Silas's eyes on mine, I couldn't seem to keep my own open. I felt my orgasm approaching and so could Silas, he reached between us and started rubbing my clit, adding pressure. If that wasn't enough he attached his lips to my nipple, completely sending me into oblivion. My body was shaking, I had never came harder in my life. "Silas!" I moaned, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you moan my name." He groaned, I guess that sent him over the edge because seconds later I felt his cum fill me up. He pulled out and we were both breathless, "Nobody will find out about this." I told him, "Afraid that if they find out it will make this all real and you'll fall completely in love with me?" Silas asked, as if it were the most reasonable option to him. "Do you want me to pinky swear?" He asked sarcastically, holding out his pinky.


	8. Chapter 9

All Mine Pt 1 and Pt 2

WARNING- Rapefic.

"Don't be ridiculous Derek." I laugh, grabbing the snacks from the shelf.

We're at the local convenience store buying snacks and drinks for the pack's movie night and Derek is being an idiot.

"It's true! Stiles is attracted to you. I can smell his arousal every time he looks at you." Derek states again.

"Well d'uh. I'm reasonably attractive, I wear revealing clothing and he's a teenage boy. Of course he gets aroused around me but it doesn't mean he fancies me it just means he has hormones." I reply snarkily.

"Okay, firstly, you're beautiful not just 'reasonably attractive'. Secondly, it's deeper than just hormones. His heart speeds up around you, he blushes every time you look at him and he does anything you ask without any sarcastic comments." He declares as we reach the cashier.

"Again, teenager." I snap, paying for the food.

"Again, more than that." Derek replies with a sigh as he grabs the bags.

"So what are you saying Derek? Huh? That you're jealous of a teenage boy? That you think I would sleep with my own nephew's best friend? That I'd cheat on you so you don't want me to be around him anymore?" I cry in exasperation as I flop into the passenger's seat of his car.

"Of course not! You're about the only person on this planet that I trust explicitly! I just wanted to let you know so you could do something about it before the dumbass gets his heart broken!" Derek snarls at me.

"Oh." I sigh, calming down instantly.

"I may be possessive but I know you'd never cheat on me." He sighs, clasping my hand in his.

"Good because I love you and I'd never do that." I smile.

"I love you too. Now let's get this food back and hope they haven't chosen something too teen chick flick." Derek mutters with a shudder.

"Well don't worry, if they have I'll just kidnap you and drag you to my bedroom." I laugh.

"You don't need to kidnap or drag me to get me to your bedroom." He growls with a smile.

I laugh and we set off for a relaxing night with the pack.

"Hey guys." I say cheerfully as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Scott and Stiles say at the same time.

I grab a cup of coffee and sit down to drink it. I notice Scott elbow Stiles from the corner of my eye and I look up sharply, seeing Stiles' eyes dart away from my bared legs. I choose to ignore it, not wanting to embarrass him, especially as I can't blame him for it. I've just gotten up so I'm still wearing the clothes I sleep in, a baggy vest top and short shorts. I do however see Scott glare at Stiles.

"Okay you two, what's up?" I ask.

"What? I dunno, what is up? The opposite of down?" Stiles blurts, blushing.

"Okay that's it, that's a weird reply even for you Stiles. Both of you sit down and tell me what's going on between you, now." I say, sitting up straight and putting my coffee down.

"It's nothing! We're late! Come on Scott! I think we have a test today!" Stiles says, dashing out of the house.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realise it's Saturday?" I ask Scott sardonically.

"Probably not until he gets to school." Scott replies, shaking his head.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"After I turned I started to realise that Stiles' scent changed whenever he was around you." Scott starts with a sigh, flopping onto a chair.

"Okay." I say slowly, not wanting to explain what it means if Scott doesn't know.

"I realised it was because he was attracted to you. I confronted him about it when I realised the scent was getting stronger and he said he loves…" Scott explains slowly.

"Scott!" Stiles practically screams from the doorway.

"Jeez Stiles, I haven't even got super hearing and you almost burst my eardrums!" I snap, wincing.

"Sorry." He mumbles, looking at the floor.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I ask Stiles gently.

"I s'pose." Stiles mutters.

"Scott leave and no listening in." I say sternly.

He looks like he's going to argue with me but I glare at him and he leaves. Stiles sits on Scott's empty chair but refuses to look at me. Dammit, why does Derek always have to be right?

"Stiles…" I start softly but trail off as I realise I haven't got a clue what to say.

"You don't need to say it, okay?" He says, sounding like he's in pain.

"Stiles, look, you're a great person. You're funny, kind, loyal and caring. You're willing to risk EVERYTHING to protect those you love. Anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with you but I'm too old for you." I say gently.

"You're only a few years older than us, about Derek's age!" Stiles says, finally looking at me.

"That's still too old for you! Plus, I love Derek." I state, trying to be gentle but not wanting to cause any more confusion.

"But I love you too and I'd be better than Derek! I'd show I cared for you and I'd be kind." He says loudly.

"Derek IS all that with me Stiles! I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you and you don't love me Stiles, it's a crush." I snap, standing up and glaring at him.

"No, I do love you." He shouts, standing up too.

"Stop it! It's nothing more than a schoolboy crush and you need to find a girl your own age because I'm not interested in you, you're a child!" I shout, hoping that if I'm harsh he'll be able to move on.

He looks at me like I just shredded his heart and stomped on it, which to be fair I probably have, and I can't bear it. I turn and head to my room, heart weighing heavily in my chest as I think about how much I just hurt the sweetest kid I've ever met.

I sigh as I walk into my house and I'm greeted with silence. Derek, Scott and the rest of the pack are trying to hunt down some creature called a Nogitsune and Mel is at work for the whole night. I drop my phone on the kitchen counter and head straight up to bed. I strip off, not even bothering with pyjamas, and flop down onto my bed. Within seconds I'm asleep. After a while I wake up to the sound of someone moving around downstairs. I go to check the time on my phone but then realise I left it downstairs. I get up and grab a t-shirt that Derek left here, putting it on and stepping quietly out of my room. I sneak downstairs, straining to hear who it is.

"Stiles! Fuck! You scared me!" I shriek when he suddenly steps out of the shadows at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry. I'm having some trouble with the Jeep and I was hoping Scott could help me." He says tonelessly.

I have a few seconds of thinking he seems off before I realise that this is the first time we've spoken since I was so harsh with him.

"I can take a look if you want?" I ask, wanting to get back on good terms with him.

"Actually there is something I could use your help with." He says with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I ask quietly, suddenly feeling scared of him.

"You can help by explaining to me what makes Derek better than Stiles?" He asks with an evil smirk.

"You're not Stiles." I gasp.

He just grins at me with a truly evil look. He lunges at me but I manage to slip around him, heading for the front door. He grabs my ankle and I fall on my face with a groan. I manage to kick him away and dart for my phone on the side where I left it. I grab it and see a message from Derek.

THE NOGITSUNE IS STILES! GET TO MY PLACE NOW! BE SAFE! I LOVE YOU XX

Stiles grabs me again and I go crashing to the floor. I'm able to tap out a text that says help but then Stiles grabs my phone and smashes it.

"It's always Derek isn't it? Well, I'll teach you." He growls at me.

I try to fight him off but he backhands me across the face, dazing me. I can't fight back as he ties my wrists together and then ties my ankles together. I try to scream for help but he pushes a piece of cloth in my mouth, gagging me. I try to struggle as he gives out an evil chuckle and lifts me up, carrying me out to his Jeep and dropping me onto the back seat. He gets in and drives us off and I'm helpless with no way of getting help.

I don't know how long passes before he stops and pulls me out of the Jeep. I try to look around but all I can see is trees. He carries me into a place that looks like a barn and drops me onto a bed. I try to squirm away but he pins me in place on my stomach by pinning my tied wrists to the bed, causing him to practically lay on top of me. As I feel his erection press against my ass I freak out. The bed now makes sense and so does his words. He can't really mean to do what I think, right? It can't be that! It just can't be!

"Stop struggling and this will be fun, continue and I'll make sure it's not fun." He growls in my ear.

I twist and turn, trying to get away from him but freeze with a squeak as I realise all I've done is made the t-shirt ride up so now my bottom half is bared.

"I changed my mind, struggle all you want." He groans, grinding his even bigger erection into my ass.

I whimper into the gag and he removes it, letting his full weight rest on me.

"Please, let me go. Don't do this, please!" I plead, tears welling in my eyes.

"You should have been nicer to Stiles." He hisses at me, yanking my head up by my hair.

"So what? You're connected to him or something?" I gasp.

"I'm possessing his body. I was curious about his feelings for you so I started to watch you. I grew to understand his obsession with you so I decided to make you mine." He growls.

"Stiles would never do this!" I snap.

"I'm not Stiles!" He shouts.

He kneels up and release my wrists. I start trying to hit out at him but he grabs the tie on my wrists again.

"Let me go you sick freak!" I shout.

He growls and his whole face twists in rage. He replaces my gag, ignoring my slapping hands. He unties my hands, just to retie them behind my back. I scream into the gag and try to struggle but I can't. He's stronger than me and he already has me at a loss. I feel hot tears stream down my face as he undoes my ankles and begins to undo his trousers. I kick out at him and he slips from the bed with a crash. I get up and try to run for the door but Stiles grabs my ankle again and I fall to the floor, whacking my head hard.

"You'll pay for that." He snaps, dragging me back up and pushes me down on my face on the bed.

He straddles my ass and forces me to wrap one of my hands around his cock. He uses one of his hands to keep mine wrapped around him and thrusts into my palm. He uses his other hand to reach behind him and push two fingers into my pussy. I scream into the gag but he doesn't seem to care.

"You're not wet? Don't worry, you will be." He whispers seductively.

I sob into the mattress at the feel of his fingers stretching and probing me. I try to ignore the way his cock slides through my hand but it becomes wet from his pre cum. I try to pretend its Derek and not some evil being possessing Stiles' body. It doesn't work. Derek would've worked up to this so I'd be wet and needy, already begging him.

Stiles removes his fingers and gets off me and I pray that's it, that it's all over. Of course it's not and he flips me over. He pushes the t-shirt up my body to expose my breasts and I whimper as he leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I scream into the gag as he bites down on it, leaving a blood filled indentation of his teeth.

I sob and try to plead with him, sounds muffled by the gag, as he forces my legs apart so he can kneel between them. I try to sliver away from him but he grabs my hips, pinning me in place. He pulls my gag off, smirking at the sounds of my sobbing and pleading.

"Please, please, let me go!" I beg, tears streaming down my face.

He just chuckles at me and then thrusts his cock into my core in one hard, deep, thrust. I scream with an arch, desperately using my fingers to try to pull away from him. He just tightens his grip on my hips, so I know I'll be bruised, and continues to fuck me. I feel myself tear and bruise from his shaft and I'm whimpering and crying out in pain, begging him to stop but he won't. He keeps grunting and groaning as he pounds me, seeming to really get off on all my reactions. I twist and writhe but he's stronger than a normal human and I'm helpless.

I end up hiccupping as I just squeeze my eyes shut and go limp. He growls and grabs my throat, squeezing tightly until my eyes pop open and I gasp for air. He leans down so his face is right in front of mine.

"Don't stop. I like your noises and the way you plead for mercy. I like the way you struggle." He smirks.

"Go to hell!" I growl at him, refusing to give in even though there's nothing I can do.

"No, Dear, that's the state you'll be living in for the rest of your life. You're all mine now and you always will be." He snarls.

"No!" I scream, trying to twist and buck.

"That's it! Fight!" He smirks.

I shout in frustration and he begins to thrust into me again. I whimper at the renewed pain but then gasp as he starts to rub my clit. I choke on a sob as I feel arousal begin to coil in my abdomen. No! I can't cum! Why would my body betray me like this? He smirks at me as he squeezes my breast, thrusts in deep and pinches my clit and I cum. I scream all my emotions out as I climax, hating myself and my treacherous body. He groans and I feel him cum, flooding my inner walls with his seed.

He collapses onto the bed next to me and lays his arm across my waist. He snuggles into me, muttering how I'm his now. He whispers all the things he plans on doing to me and I feel my stomach churn at the thought. He buries his head against my shoulder and a little while later he falls into a deep sleep.

I wait a little while longer and then slide off the bed, wincing at the sting and ache from between my legs. He doesn't stir and I tiptoe to the door. I turn my back to the door so I can turn the handle, wincing as the door squeaks, and then slipping outside as soon as the door is open wide enough. I choose a direction and run.

I just keep running, hoping I can get to safety. There's only one place, one person, who can make me feel safe now. Derek. I need Derek. I sob and I glance down at my thighs as I run. I feel disgusted as I see blood and Stiles' semen running down them. I want to scrub in bleach but I know I can't stop until I reach Derek.

I hear a noise behind me and I let out a strangled scream as I speed up even more. Suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and I just blindly start screaming and kicking, trying to escape.

"Baby, Baby, it's me. Derek. It's Derek!"

I go limp and blink, breaking down into tears as I see Derek is the one holding me and then the world goes black.

I just keep running, hoping I can get to safety. There's only one place, one person, who can make me feel safe now. Derek. I need Derek. I sob and I glance down at my thighs as I run. I feel disgusted as I see blood and Stiles' semen running down them. I want to scrub in bleach but I know I can't stop until I reach Derek.

I hear a noise behind me and I let out a strangled scream as I speed up even more. Suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and I just blindly start screaming and kicking, trying to escape.

"Baby, Baby, it's me. Derek. It's Derek!"

I go limp and blink, breaking down into tears as I see Derek is the one holding me and then the world goes black.

I scream as I sit bolt upright in bed. Someone wraps their arms around me and it takes me a few seconds to realise it's Derek. I cling to him crying as he rubs my back.

"It's okay it was just a nightmare." He whispers.

"A-a nightmare? It was only a nightmare? But it felt so real." I gasp, pulling away and rushing to my mirror to look for bruises.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Derek asks, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I had a nightmare that…someone kidnapped and r-raped me." I whisper, horrified and strangely unwilling to say it was Stiles.

"I'd never allow that to happen." He growls.

"I know, it just felt so real." I smile, turning around in his arms.

He smiles back at me and then lowers his head to kiss me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan as he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and whimper as he kisses and nibbles down my neck. His hands slide up my top as he turns us back around and lowers me to the bed. He pulls my top up and off my body, making me moan as his hands run over my breasts. He pulls my shorts off quickly and I moan as my wet core rubs against his boxer covered erection.

"Derek, fuck me, please!" I gasp, wanting to wipe away the lingering feelings of my nightmare.

"As you wish, Baby." He whispers in my ear.

He pulls his cock out of his boxers and slowly pushes into my entrance. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist, hands gripping his shoulders. He buries himself deep and I whimper as he freezes, giving me a chance to adjust for him. He leans down and kisses me hungrily, nipping my bottom lip until I open for him. Our tongues battle and then he begins to thrust in and out of my slowly at first but then faster as my pussy stretches open for him.

"Derek, please!" I gasp, desperate to shake the memories of my nightmare.

He growls and his eyes change as he speeds up, pounding into me hard and fast. I feel myself reaching my edge as he slams into my g-spot every single thrust. I arch with a scream of his name as I cum, eyes sliding shut from the pleasure. I feel him freeze above me and grunt as he cums too.

"I told you I could make it fun."

I freeze at the voice, it's not Derek's voice. I suddenly feel all the aches and pains I was expecting to feel when I woke up. I slowly open my eyes, dreading what I'm going to see. A sob breaks from my throat as I stare into Stiles' eyes. I look around and I'm back in the barn not my bedroom. I look at him as the world crumbles around me.

"Nogitsune, remember? I can create illusions. I have to say, apparently I do a really good Derek." He smirks.

"Nononononononononono!" I start to hyperventilate.

He just smirks at me, his dark evil eyes staring into mine. I push at him but he doesn't budge. I start to hit at him but he just chuckles and pins my hands by my head, still buried inside me. I try to struggle and thrash but he's too strong.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"Never. You are mine! You will always be mine! There is no escape for you!" He snarls at me.

He gets up off me and I whimper in pain as he slides out of me. I jump up but then wobble as I go woozy. He grabs my arm and gentle steers me back down so I'm sitting on the bed.

"Don't touch me!" I snap, pulling my arm from his grasp.

"You need food and water. I'll get you some." He says sweetly.

"I don't want anything from you!" I hiss weakly.

"You need food or you'll die." He snaps.

"Good." I whisper, curling up on my side in the foetal position.

"Not good. I want you, which means you need to be whole and healthy." He snarls, leaning over me.

"You've kidnapped me, raped me, battered and bruised and torn me and now you're going to pretend you give a shit about me?!" I laugh.

"I'm going to get you food. I'm putting a spell on the place so you can't escape." He says sternly before walking out.

He can say all he wants; I'm still going to try to escape. Unfortunately, I'm too weak from exhaustion, dehydration, hunger and pain. Guess I'll have to play nice until I can figure out an escape plan.

Two days later I'm getting my strength back. I've been eating the food HE brings me. HE brought me some clothes and hasn't touched me again so I'm almost completely healed. I'm biding my time, waiting for the perfect time to escape.

"Hello, Princess, I brought you pancakes." Stiles smiles as he walks in.

"I'm not hungry." I snap.

"Eat. Now!" He demands, his eyes filling with that evil look.

"No!" I snap, pushing the plate away.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! I try to treat you the way Stiles would but you just keep fighting me!" He yells angrily, striding away and then storming back to me.

"I don't know, maybe let me go." I growl, looking up at him from my seat on the floor.

"No! You are mine! I'm not letting you go and get off the floor." He sighs.

"There's nowhere else to sit." I mumble, looking at the ground as I pick at the pancakes.

"There's the bed." He snaps, gesturing to it.

I shudder as I look at it and then shake my head. He kneels down in front of me and for a moment it seems like it's Stiles looking at me. I feel tears prick my eyes as I realise that Stiles will never be Stiles again. Even if he's saved from the Nogitsune, he'll never forgive himself for this if he remembers it.

"You're worried for Stiles. How sweet. You know, he likes what I do to you. He screams and shouts at me for doing it but he still enjoys it." He smirks.

"You let him see what you're doing? You son of a bitch!" I snarl.

He grabs my hair, yanking harshly, making me cry out as he leans in really close.

"Says the werewolves whore, right?" He hisses at me.

"That werewolf acts more humane than you do." I snap.

He grabs my throat with the other hand and I gasp as he chokes me slightly. He leans even closer and licks along my lips, making me whine in disgust. He pulls back and smiles smugly.

"How about we give you a shower?" He asks sweetly.

"I can shower myself." I say gently, hoping that he calms down.

"But it'll be so much more fun if I help." He whispers.

"No!" I scream as he drags me over to the shower.

"C'mon Princess, let's get you clean." He grins.

"No!" I scream, hitting out suddenly.

I get lucky enough to land a decent blow and he goes down hard, hitting his head on the ground. I blink and then realise he's unconscious. I reach down to his pocket and grab the keys for the barn door. I run over to the door and unlock it, not hesitating as I run outside.

Unfortunately, I only get a couple of steps before I'm tackled from behind. I land hard and struggle as HE tries to pin me down. I catch sight of a rope in his hand and I cry out, trying to push him off me. I scream even louder as he manages to grab my wrists and tie them behind my back. I try to struggle even harder as he places a gag in my mouth and ties it behind my head.

He gets off me and starts to turn me over and starts to drag me back. I kick out and knock him over again. I squirm up to my knees and try to scurry over the incline as I hear Derek and Scott's voices calling my name. I'm so close. I start moving faster and then try to call out as Stiles grabs me again. I can't make much noise through the gag but I swear I here Derek and Scott stop talking for a second. My heart soars with hope but then plummets as Stiles hits me hard and the world goes black.

I slowly blink awake and look around. I'm in the barn again, on the bed. I try to sit up but I realise I'm tied down. My wrists and ankles are each tied to a bed post so I'm spread-eagled on the bed. I'm also still gagged. I begin to struggle against my bonds but I can't get free.

"I told you from the beginning that if you behaved it'd be fun and if you didn't, I'd make you pay." Stiles growls as he walks into my line of sight.

I struggle even more as it registers that we're both naked and he's already aroused. I try to scream through my gag but he just smirks at me, killing any hope that I have that Derek and Scott are still in the area. I begin to cry, tears rolling down my cheeks as sobs tear their way through the gag.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your snivelling." He snarls, crawling onto the bed.

I try to scream at him to stop, to let me go, but it all comes out muffled because of the cloth in my mouth. He licks a wet swipe up my slit and I whimper, bile rising in my throat. He looks up at me and I squeeze my eyes shut, turning my head away.

"Look at me, My Little Slut. Now!" He shouts.

I sob again and shake my head. He viciously bites down on my thigh and I look at him wide eyed as I scream into the gag from the pain. He chuckles at my reaction and then crawls up my body. He leans down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, making me whimper. I feel his fingers probing at my entrance and I tense, waiting for what comes next. He pushes two fingers inside me and I cry out from the pain of feeling him stretching me.

"So wet when you thought it was Derek yet so dry for me. I have to admit I kind of prefer it when you're dry and fighting." He grins manically.

His fingers continue to thrust into me, probing me harshly. I whimper and try to move away from his hand but he just chuckles, uncaring of the pain he's already causing. I continue to sob as I feel myself become nauseated by his violation, helpless and unable to move. He leans down, looking gleeful, and licks up my tears. He moans at the taste and I go limp from relief as he removes his fingers.

That is until I feel him line his cock up with my core. I tense again and starts trying to plead through the gag, eyes wide with fear. He sucks a mark into the skin of my neck and then slams into me, seeming to enjoy the way I arch with a scream of agony. I feel my pussy stretch and tear as he fills me, hitting my cervix with a bruising force. I sob and plead as he begins to pound into me, sounds muffled by the gag.

My eyes and cheeks burn from tears as I watch his face twist in pleasure, hearing him grunting and groaning as he fucks me. My thighs feel wet but I know it's blood and not arousal. He speeds up slightly and I gasp from pain as it causes even more tearing and bruising. His hands are sliding all over my body and I feel myself slip, mind drifting as I go numb. I can't fight, I can't resist, so I just let my mind wander as I try to ignore what he's doing. He freezes above me as he cums, making me wince at the feeling of his seed hitting my inner walls.

"Such a good whore for me." He pants in my ear as he comes back down.

He pulls out, making me whine in pain. He undoes my restraints and removes my gag, stroking his hand over my body as he smiles at me in contentment. I flip over to my side and throw up on the floor. He runs his hand through my hair, cooing at me as my stomach empties itself. When I've finished I try to slide away from him but he won't let me.

"Come on Princess, let's get you cleaned up. I'm sorry for hurting you but maybe next time you'll behave." He says gently.

I stay limp as he lifts me up and carries me to the shower. I stay numb and limp as he washes me gently, praising my good behaviour. Once I'm washed and dried he lays down on the bed with me and wraps me in his arms. I'm never going to get free. At that realisation, the world goes black and all I can do is hope I never wake up again.


	9. Chapter 10

You are Scott's twin sister and you've always turned Stiles down when he tries to flirt with you except one day when he becomes even more intense with you.

I lunge up in bed as I hear Mom scream. I dash out and see her standing in Scott's doorway, clutching her chest with a baseball bat in her hand. I rush over and see a scared looking Stiles standing inside my brother's room, hands up as if to ward off an attack. It takes me all of two seconds to realise what's happened and I laugh, biting my lip and looking innocent when my Mom glares at me.

"I'm done! I'm going to bed!" My Mom says, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Night Mom." I grin.

She heads off with a sigh, leaving Stiles and I alone. I look at him, shake my head and then turn to go back to my room.

"Hey, hey! Wait!" Stiles says suddenly, jumping in front of me like a hyperactive puppy.

"What do you want Stiles? I was in bed." I say with a whine.

"Oh really?" He says with a goofy grin.

"Sleeping moron!" I sigh tiredly.

"Not in my head." He says with that giant half grin of his.

"You are so annoying." I snap, rolling my eyes at him.

"You are so annoying." He mimics childishly.

"Oh that's mature." I snap, hands resting on my hips.

"Agree to a date and I'll show how mature I am." He says shyly.

"No Stiles." I say gently, not wanting to hurt him.

He opens his mouth to say something but just then Scott comes in.

"I'll leave him to you. I'm going back to bed. To sleep. Alone!" I say pointedly to Stiles.

He gives me that sad kicked puppy look and I feel my heart twist at it. I head back to my room but I can't get that look out of my head. Truth be told, Stiles is a great guy. He's kind, funny, caring, sweet, intelligent and attractive. I just don't know if I can keep up with his overwhelming energy plus he's my twin brother's best friend! I growl at my own thoughts and then flop down on my bed, desperately hoping for sleep. Sleep that takes hours to return.

I can't believe how weird my life has become. How weird all our lives have become. Supernatural creatures exist, Scott's a werewolf and so are some of his friends. There are these things called Oni hunting and killing the group because they believe something called a Nogitsune is inside one of us. I'm rushing over to Stiles' house because he called and said there was an emergency. I reach his house and find the door ajar.

"Stiles?!" I call, pushing the door open.

I listen but I don't hear anything.

"Stiles!" I shout, worrying about him.

"Hi." I hear in my ear as someone grabs my hips and pulls me against them.

"Stiles! You scared me!" I snap, stepping out of his reach and spinning to face him angrily.

"Did I? Really?" He smirks, stepping up to me.

"Yes." I reply quietly, my gaze locked on his.

He just continues to smirk at me as he reaches out and runs his fingertips down my cheek. I find myself completely mesmerised by him and I have no idea why. I lick my lips nervously and his eyes follow my tongue as he steps so close we're almost touching.

"What are you doing?" I gasp as he pins me against the wall with his body.

"What does it seem like?" He smirks, hand running up my leg and lifting my skirt with it.

"Stiles!" I gasp, grabbing his wrist.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you." He whispers in my ear.

"Stiles." I whisper a plea, as he kisses my neck and his hand slides further up my leg.

"Shh." He whispers against the skin of my neck.

I whimper as he nibbles my neck and his hand squeezes my hip as he presses his body against mine. His hand slides around from my hip to my ass and squeezes it hard, making me moan. He growls against my neck and then his other hand moves to slide under my top.

"Stiles! W…wait!" I gasp.

"Why?" He whispers, nipping my earlobe.

"I…I thought there was an…emergency." I pant, as his hands continue to explore my body.

"There was. You weren't here and I was all alone and thinking of you." He whispers, grabbing my hand and holding it to his groin where I can feel his erection.

"You jerk, I thought you were in trouble." I hiss, eyes closing as lust coils in my stomach.

"I was but now you're here." He breathes against my collarbone.

His fingers slide inside my panties and I gasp as they slide down my slit. I can't think. I know there were reasons that I had for not being with Stiles but for my life I can't think of any of them right now. His mouth lands on mine and I melt into him. My hands cling to his shoulder and I can't help but grind against his hips.

He growls and picks me up, carrying me to his bedroom without even stopping the kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist, not caring that he could drop me or trip up. He barges into his room, kicking the door shut behind us and drops me on his bed. I yelp as I bounce on his mattress. He smirks at me as he strips his clothes off. It occurs to me that he's acting less hyperactive or clumsy as he normally does but that thought soon disappears as I see him naked for the very first time. He's not as muscled as Scott or Derek but he is more toned than his skinny look would suggest.

He smirks and grabs my ankles, pulling me closer towards him on the bed. I yelp at his rough grip but then he's grabbing my skirt and pulling it off. He kneels between my legs and grabs my top, pushing it up my body and then pulling it over my head. He reaches around my back for my bra clasp and it's off before I can even register what he's doing.

"Stiles! Stop!" I gasp as he grabs my panties.

"Why? You know you want this just as much as I do." He says, leaning over me on his elbow.

"We shouldn't. You're my brother's best friend and…" I trail off not knowing what I'm trying to say.

"So? I want you. I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I…" I begin.

"Is this your first time?" He asks, lifting his head to smirk at me.

"No." I say, shaking my head.

"What?" He snarls furiously.

I cry out as he yanks my head back by my hair.

"Stiles!" I gasp, tears filling my eyes at the tug on my scalp.

"Who was your first? Tell me!" He snarls.

"It doesn't matter! He meant nothing!" I gasp, feeling my panties getting soaked through from my arousal.

He rips my panties off and I gasp, getting even more aroused by his treatment. He thrusts two fingers into my pussy and I cry out, clinging to his back with my nails.

"You. Are. Mine! Only. Mine! All. Mine! My. Little. Sex. Slave!" He growls between thrusts of his fingers.

"Yes!" I whine, eyes slamming shut as I buck my hips into his hand.

He yanks my hair again and my eyes open wide and I stare into his eyes, watching him pull his fingers out of me and then suck them clean. I whimper as I watch him. He smirks at me again and then releases my hair. He kneels up between my legs and grabs my ass, lifting my hips up and thrusting his cock into my core. I cry out and grip the quilt tightly as he begins to fuck me hard and fast, fingers digging into my flesh enough to bruise.

I arch up with a cry as he slams deeper than before, hard enough to bruise. He falls down on to his hands so he's leaning over me. I wrap my legs around his waist and one hand digs it's nails into his back whilst my other hand clings to his oh so perfect ass.

He kisses me hungrily as he continues to pound into me and my head spins from the overwhelming sensations he's causing. He moves to one elbow and uses his free hand to squeeze one of my breasts harshly. He kisses down to my neck and then bites down, hard enough to mark me.

I scream his name, nails slicing deep, as I cum all over him. My vision goes black as he leans back up onto his hands to watch me unravel beneath him. My pussy pulses around him and he freezes as he thrusts deep, coming inside me. I whine as I feel his cock twitch and his cum dribble down my ass.

"You…are…mine! My…sex…slave." He pants, trying to regain his breath as his head droops onto my shoulder.

"Hm mm. All yours." I sigh happily as my eyes slide shut.

I feel him run his fingers down my cheek as I slowly fall into the oblivion of sleep.

I rush home with my jacket collar pulled up and try to look in every direction at once. It turns out that Stiles is the one that was possessed by the Nogitsune, which means that ever since that first time with him I've been having sex with the Nogitsune and not Stiles. I can't believe I never realised! I mean, we met up almost every day to have sex and not once did I get any kind of hint that it wasn't really Stiles. As soon as we all found out what he is I've done my best to stay away from him. Up till now I've made sure to always be with a member of the pack or hidden at home. Today though the pack has other things to do and I had to go to school for a test, so now I'm heading home on my own. I come to a standstill as a familiar looking jeep pulls up in front of me.

"Get in." Stiles demands.

No, not Stiles. It's some kind of void Stiles, not really him. Void, yeah that sounds right. He's a void with no emotions. I just have to remember that as Stiles' oh so familiar features stare at me with anger.

"No." I say, stepping back and shaking my head.

"Don't make me chase you, Slave. You won't like the consequences." He snaps, eyes narrowing furiously.

"Go to Hell where you belong!" I shout, fighting the terror trying to crush me.

"Get. In." He snarls.

I shake my head but find myself stepping closer to the Jeep. He smirks as I open the passenger door and get in, looking at the floor of the vehicle as he starts it. He drives us back to Stiles' house and then he gets out of the Jeep. I just sit there frozen and he glares at me. He comes over and opens the door.

"Get out." He snaps.

I do as he says but as soon as his back is to me I turn and dash away. I only get a couple of feet away when a blast of lightening scores the ground next to me. I freeze with a yelp and slowly turn to look at him. He's standing there looking furiously at me. I gulp past the lump in my throat and automatically take a step back away from him. He narrows his eyes at me and brings up the lightening between his hands. I stop and just stare at him, terrified of what might come next. He puts his hands down with a smirk.

"Get back here. Now." He demands.

I shake my head at him, fear overwhelming me. Void/Stiles storms over to me and grabs a fistful of my hair, using his grip to drag me into the house. I yelp and grab the hand in my hair but he doesn't seem to notice it. He pulls me along all the way to Stiles' bedroom and slams the door behind us, shoving me onto the bed. I scurry up and put the bed between us. I have no idea what he's planning but I'm not going down without a fight.

"Why is My Little Slave fighting me?" He asks quietly, tilting his head.

I don't answer him; my mouth is too dry from fear to work properly. He sighs with a sad shake of his head and then walks over to me. I try to dart past him but he manages to corner me against the wall, trapping me with his body. He lowers his head to kiss me but I turn my head so he kisses along my jaw instead. I bite my tongue to stop the aroused sigh that tries to make its way from me but when he nips at my neck I can't stop the moan.

"Why are you scared of me? I've never hurt you." He whispers in my ear.

"You're kidding right?" I gasp, head swinging back to look at him.

"No. I've never done anything to you except give you pleasure." He says, hand sliding up the inside of my top.

"You've killed people!" I snap, more to stop the shiver of excitement working its way down my spine than to answer him.

"We all have flaws." He shrugs, watching his hand slide higher underneath my top.

"Being a psychotic mass murdering monster is not just a flaw." I cry, trying to stop a moan as his fingers brush over my nipple.

"Hush. No more talking. Let me make you feel good." He whispers, squeezing my breast.

"Stop." I breathe as his other hand grips my hip, pulling me into him.

"Why?" He asks quietly.

"Because you're not Stiles!" I gasp as he grinds against me.

"No, I'm not. Poor Stiles just has to watch." He chuckles.

"What?!" I squeal, trying to pull away from him.

"Why do you think I chose you? I can sense what he feels for you, what he wants to do to you, and he can see what we're doing. Do you know he honestly believed you didn't like him? I however, being a thousand years old, could tell how you felt the first time I met you." He smirks.

"So he knows how I failed him?" I ask, tears filling my eyes.

"That's not how he sees it. In fact, our time together is about the only enjoyment he gets. He's not happy to watch when I hurt someone." He grins.

"I swear Stiles I will save you." I say, looking into Void/Stiles' eyes.

"Oh please. You're too turned on by me." He grins, pushing his hand up my skirt and feeling how wet my panties are.

"Only because you look like Stiles. All those times we've had sex, I've never been with YOU only Stiles. It was Stiles I was thinking of when I lost my virginity. It's Stiles I think of when I masturbate, his name I call as I cum. It's Stiles I imagine being with. It's Stiles that I love. It's not you, it's never been you, and I swear we will save Stiles and then I'll show him just how much I love him so that we can both forget about you." I snarl, looking directly into his eyes and hoping Stiles can hear me.

"Fair enough." He shrugs.

I just blink at him in shock. I was so sure he'd get angry.

"You'll never be able to save him and I still get the perks of having sex with you. Now, as you know who I am, I can stop doing what Stiles would do to you and start doing the things I want to do to you." He smirks.

"Like what?" I gasp, fear and arousal swirling in my stomach.

He smirks and grabs my hair, yanking my head back so he can kiss me ravenously. I gasp when he bites down on my bottom lip which allows him to push his tongue inside my mouth. He pushes his whole body against mine and his hand slides from under my top to grab my thigh, lifting my leg up so he can grind against me harder. I moan into his mouth and he growls. He releases my hair and his hand moves down to grip my throat, not hard enough to choke me just enough to hold me against the wall.

"Yes, My Little Slave, make those pretty noises for me." He growls into my ear when he pulls away for air.

"Please!" I whimper.

"Please what, Little Slave?" Void/Stiles groans.

I don't reply because I honestly don't know. I don't know if I want him to stop, to continue or to fuck me. All I know is it feels so good and I'm so aroused. He chuckles when he realises the turmoil I'm feeling. He uses his grip on my throat to pull me over and push me onto the bed.

"Undress for me. For us." He hisses.

"Stiles." I whimper as I remember he can see, that he's watching.

"That's right. He's watching and he is so excited by what he's seeing." Void/Stiles smirks.

I gasp and my eyes roll shut at the thought but I can't bring myself to get undressed. He growls with impatience and grabs my wrist, pulling me up to stand in front of him. He grabs my throat, squeezing it slightly.

"Undress now or I swear I will rip those clothes from your body and make you walk home naked!" He snaps at me.

"You wouldn't!" I gasp.

"Willing to risk it?" He smirks.

I shake my head slightly and he releases me with a smile. I undo my skirt, letting it drop to the ground and he watches me intensely. I grab my top and pull it over my head just as I'm about to take it off completely he grabs it, twisting it around my wrists and keeping my hands above my head.

"How fortuitous that you chose the strapless bra." He smirks.

"What?" I ask.

He chuckles and uses my top to push me back on my bed. He pulls me up to the head of his bed and he hooks my top onto a hook that's attached to the shelves, hidden behind some books.

"What? When? Huh?" I stammer out in shock.

"I put it in especially for you." He grins from above me.

I try to pull my hands out but he's twisted my top too much to give me any leeway. He smirks at me and then reaches behind me to unclasp my bra, sighing softly as he sees my bared breasts. He slides down my body and bites the top of my panties, pulling them off my body. I moan at the sight and can't help bucking my hips as his face comes so close to my soaking wet centre. He pulls a couple of rope loops from under the end of his bed and hooks them over my ankles, making me frown questioningly at him.

"I was prepared." He shrugs.

Once he's finished he kneels between my wide open legs and hums appreciatively.

"I'm a thousand years old but I have to admit this is still the most beautiful view I've ever seen. You helpless and spread open for me, wet and flushed and so desperate for my cock. Shall Master fill you now?" He groans.

I whine but I can't bring myself to say yes even though I want to. He smirks at my hesitation and stands up to get himself undressed. I whine when he's naked and I can feel my arousal soaking into the bed beneath me. He gives me an intensely dark smirk and then crawls onto the bed beneath my legs. I try to close my legs but I can't move.

He runs a finger down my slit making me moan at the barely there touch. He presses his finger against my clit and I cry out then whimper when he removes his finger a second later. He leans down and licks a swipe up my slit and I gasp, whimpering when he only does it once. He moves over me and rubs the tip of his cock over my clit.

"Just tell me you want my cock and your suffering can end." He whispers.

"Please! Please fuck me! Please!" I plead, unable to keep quiet any longer.

He sighs in pleasure and then slams into me. I cry out as he hits deeper than he ever has before and I realise this is all pure Nogitsune strength. I feel a shiver of fear as I think about how he could break me into bits. The thing that really worries me though is that these thoughts just turn me on more.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers in my ear as he begins to pound into me.

I moan as he begins to scrape over my g-spot every time and I know I'm not going to last long but judging by his erratic movements I don't think he will either. He grips my throat in one hand as he bites down on my shoulder hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. I arch with a scream of Stiles' name as I cum, soaking the bed beneath me even more. He feels me come undone beneath him. He raises up to watch me and groans my name as he cums inside me, thrusting deeply one last time.

When we finish he releases me and then pulls me tight against his body, spooning me. I wait for his breathing to become even and then I try to slide away from him. He yanks me back with a growl, nipping my shoulder.

"You're mine, remember?" He whispers in my ear.

"Let me go." I sigh.

"Just stay for awhile." He says.

"Okay." I breathe.

As we fall asleep together it occurs to me that maybe Stiles isn't the only one who has feelings for me.


End file.
